DE AETHQUENWEN Y LA CAIDA DE LINQUETNÓRË
by Aure1
Summary: AIYA!!!!!!cap. 13,OJO AETH COME BACK, BABY!!!!!!, NOTA: hacer caso omiso de los comentarios antes del cap. a estas alturas resultan obsoletas (fallas tecnicas)no olviden los reviews ^_^
1. SAURÍN

¡¡¡¡ H O L A !!!! Esta vez se me ocurrió variar y subir un cuento en lugar de un poema, (a ver si así si recibo recaditos) Este cuento narra las aventuras de Aethquenwen, pero no se dejen engañar, es un personaje completamente distinto a cualquiera que hayan leído, si no ¡compruébenlo!, ¡Está loca!, pero para empezar, déjenme decirles que es una "saurín" (no lo analicen, no está en quenya) es decir, un bebé que lloró en el vientre de su madre y que tiene poderes sobrenaturales, no lo invente yo, si existen y en México hay varios, ¡¡Por Ilúvatar dejen reviews!! ¡¡Si queréis leer una leyenda de aventura, emoción, intriga y fantasía, leed y juzgad lo que aquí se dice !! 

¡Os deseo una feliz lectura de esta historia, llorad (o vomitad) con ella!

¡Nai Eru varyuva lelve! (Que Eru os guarde)

De Aethquenwen y la Caída de Linquetnórë

__

CAPITULO I

SAURÍN

En la Primera Edad del Sol, cuando las sombras se filtraban a través de las Tierras Septentrionales, nació en una casa élfica Aethquenwen, que cuando nació no tuvo nombre.

Su madre Alatafiniel, al mirarla se sorprendió, pues su piel no era blanca como la del resto de la familia, ni sus cabellos dorados, sino negros, además, Aethquenwen había nacido con los pies por delante, cosa muy extraña, su abuela que siendo joven quedara ciega, le dijo a la madre:

-Deberás tener especial cuidado con esta pequeña, pocos son los que nacen en tales circunstancias, en Valinor supe de uno u otro, pero en todo el tiempo que llevamos en esta tierra no he oído nada, y estas personas tienen el favor de los Valar-

El padre de Aethquenwen había ido a las batallas previas a la Nirnaeth Arnoediad y allí había muerto así que la casa de Moredhel quedó desprotegida, muchas veces Alatafiniel había pedido que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre fuera hombre para volver a tener un guía, fue muy grande su decepción al tener una niña, pero esto no minó su amor por ella.

Así pues, Alatafiniel decidió llevarse lejos de Tol-Galen a su hija y a su suegra, abandonaron el lugar donde habían vivido hasta entonces con el pueblo de Beren, pensó que podían refugiarse en Doriath, pues Alatafiniel y Moredhel habían viajado en la nave robada a los Teleri en la cual también iban Galadriel y sus hermanos, además una vieja amistad unía a las casas de Finwë,la de Ingwë y la de Olwë de la que Alatafiniel y Moredhel eran descendientes.

El camino de Tol -Galen a Doriath fue largo y penoso, para la Dama Alatafiniel, descendiente de los Reyes Noldor de Valinor, fue doloroso, además , debía cuidar a su pequeña hija y a su suegra en momentos en que la guerra se avecinaba y las tierras eras solitarias y hostiles, su esperanza era que Galadriel le ofreciese ayuda al llegar a Doriath, y tal vez hasta criar allí a su hija, con su ayuda.

Pero al llegar a la Cintura de Melian se dieron cuenta que se hayaba reforzada, los centinelas las miraron, uno de ellos se presentó como Beliannat y les dijo:

-El Rey Thingol a negado la entrada a todo aquel que su enviado no sea-

- Soy Alatafiniel, esposa de Moredhel y descendiente directa de *Ingwë

¡decid eso a tu Rey!- 

El centinela desapareció por un rato y regresó muy seguro de su respuesta:

-Lo siento señora, pero mi Rey dice que no significan nada para él vuestros nombres-

Entonces, la abuela Ainarwen habló con voz firme y poderosa:

-Como puede no significar nada para él nuestros nombres, cómo puede negarse a reconocer la casta y poderío de Ingwë, Rey Supremo de los Noldor, allende el mar?

Esto derribó por completo la seguridad de su interlocutor, que con balbuceos apenas audibles alcanzó a decir:

-No queremos la maldición de los noldor aquí- pero su expresión ya no era la de antes, habían nombrado a Ingwë y esto lo aturdió

-¡La maldición de los Noldor! - gritó Ainarwen - ¡Sois en verdad estúpidos al pensar que con nuestra presencia atraeremos alguna maldición para vosotros! Acaso no ves aquí a tan bella y desesperada Dama, con un bebé en brazos y una ciega, ¿no sois capaces de darles refugio?

-Podrían ser espías!- dijo otro guareciéndose en el anonimato 

-¡Espías!- gritó Ainarwen cada vez mas desesperada -¡Ven acá para que te enseñe lo que hace un espía! ¡insensato!-gritó mientras blandía su bastón en el aire

- Cálmese ya, madre - le pidió Alatafiniel -aunque los golpeara no nos dejarían entrar, mejor aprovechemos la luz del día para continuar nuestro camino...

-No te tratarían así si supieran quien eres, faltarle así al respeto a una Dama de tu importancia- Ainarwen frunció el ceño todavía molesta - Alata, vayamos a Dor-Lomín, allí habitan Rían y Morwen, a las cuales conocí hace mucho tiempo, ellas nos ayudarán- y continuaron su camino dejando atrás Doriath y su hostilidad.

Pasaban por los las faldas de Amon Rûdh, cuando fueron atacadas por unos enanos que vieron los bellos vestidos y joyas traídos desde Valinor, que ellas portaban, así que las despojaron de ellas, no sin recibir a cambió varios golpes bien propinados por el bastón de Ainarwen, pasado el susto, la anciana no dejaba de maldecir y repetir:

-¡Maldito el momento en que Aulë creara a tan ambiciosas bestias!-

-No son bestias, son seres como usted y como yo, es solo que estamos en guerra y cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo Alata

-Alata, tu corazón es muy grande, pero no los justifiques, un elfo nunca habría hecho eso, al menos se llevaron un buen recuerdo mío, ¡cada uno en sus cabezas!-Ainarwen rió.

-Lo importante es que estamos bien, prefiero mil veces que se lleven las joyas y demás a que se lleven a usted o a mi hija-

-Bueno, para que te consueles déjame decirte que no se llevaron todo- dijo la anciana sacando de entre sus ropas una cadena con una joya azul

-¡La *Mîr-Sûluin! - dijo Alata con alegría - ¡La tiene usted!, pero ¿no estaba con las demás?

-Sí, pero en cuanto escuché sus intenciones la saqué y me la guardé entre las ropas, ¡No iba a permitir que se llevaran tu heredad! -

-¡Que alegría!- dijo Alatafiniel mientras se colocaba al cuello la cadena con la piedra -El Regalo de Indis puede estar seguro por mas tiempo....- la luz azulada se reflejó en el hermoso rostro de la Dama. 

AQUÍ hay unas reseñas para que sepan que significan los asteriscos:

*Ingwë fue el primer conductor de los Elfos hacia Valinor, se quedó allá y fue proclamado Rey Supremo de los Elfos de Valinor, aunque de su casa se derivan otras una parte de ella a quedado intacta, como los mas puros de los Primeros Nacidos, Ainarwen, Moredhel , Alatafiniel y por lo tanto Aethquenwen pertenecen a esta casa. 

Ingwë Olwë

/ \ / \ 

Finwë~Indis Melwë~Esgalnînwen Êlgalen~Ainarwen Eärwen

| \ /

Finarfin y Fingolfin Alatafiniel Moredhel y Míriel Serindë(pef)

| | \ / |

Galadriel Fingon Aethquenwen Fëanor

| ||

Celebrían Gil-Galad Maedhros (etc,etc)

(pef) Primera esposa de Finwë

Aquí se ve como Aethquenwen pertenece a las casas de Ingwë y de Olwë, por descendencia, su posición es similar a la de Galadriel, y es prima directa de Fëanor (tal vez eso explicaría el espíritu sanguinario)

*Mîr-Sûluin, Joya del Viento Azul, piedra tallada por Fëanor, para su madrastra Indis, esta se la regaló a Esgalnînwen el día en que se casó con Melwë, su hermano, así pasó a Alatafiniel cuando partió de Valinor, luego pasa a ser de Aethquenwen y bueno eso luego lo verán.

Y EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.- La llegada a Dor-Lomín, puede resultar dolorosa ¡ja, ja, ja, ja,!

Es todo por ahora, por favor, si quieren saber lo que pasará con ellas no dejen de enviar reviews, si no les interesa, no tiene caso que lo siga subiendo, o díganme si regreso a los poemas o que chingados hago con esto, luego se pone mas interesante y hay mas sangre de por medio.

¡Annali len! ¡Namarië!

Atte. Aethquenwen, (la persona, no el 

personaje) 


	2. DORLOMÍN

¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!! Ero yo ota vez con oto capitulo, quiero agradecer sinceramente a las personas que dejaron reviews, Gracias, y os prometo que las aventuras continuan, no se dejen engañar, pese a que al principio se ve "aburridon", era necesario poner todo eso, para que se den una idea, de por que hace las cosas que hace Aethquenwen, voy estar subiendo los capitulos conforme vaya recibiendo respuesta, para no apresurarlos, y que lo lean con calma, este es un cuento serio, pero tambien tiene destellos de comedia, de acción, sangrientas batallas, romance respetuoso, etc. etc. etc. Quiero recomendarles que lean en esta misma página web el cuento "Encuentro en la Puerta Negra" de Êlglîn, ¡¡esta perrón!!, y de pasito lean "Mis Poemas y Canciones de ESDLA"de la cual aquí su servilleta es autora, pero está bajo el nombre de Aurë, habiendo dicho ya lo necesario, los invito a continuar la lectura de tan mencionado cuento, ¡¡plis dejen reviews!!

CAPITULO II

__

DOR-LOMÍN

El sol se ocultaba ya tras las montañas, dando paso a las sombras de la noche cuando llegaron a los lindes de Dor-Lomín.

-Será mejor que pensemos en dormir- dijo Alatafiniel - pero ¿donde podremos hacerlo?

Ainarwen no había dicho palabra en dos días, y constantemente cuando cargaba a su nieta la miraba como si realmente pudiera verla.

-¿Que os pasa?

-Nada, solo que he visto como esta niña me devolverá la vista

Alatafiniel sonrió con triztesa, no sabía como esa pequeña podría dar algo que los Valar habían negado.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a adentrarse en Dor-Lomín, a medida que pasaban vieron las chozas contruidas pore el enemigo y pensaron que serían ciertos los rumores, Dor-Lomín estaba sitiado por los Orientales tras la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, aún así continuaron su camino hasta encontrar una mujer a la cual Alata preguntó:

-Disculpe buena mujer, ¿podría decidme donde encontrar a Rían esposa de Huor?

-Llega tarde, Huor a muerto y Rían se fue lejos buscando consuelo- contestó la mujer secamente y se alejo de ellas como si las temiera, se acercó a una choza, y algo le dijo a un Oriental apostado a la entrada

-Que haremos ahora?-

-Debemos buscar ayuda- dijo Ainarwen con triztesa, le dolía la muerte de Huor y la pérdida de Rían

-Pero aquí son todos tan fríos y descorteses, esa mujer ni siquiera quiso verme a los ojos-

-Son mortales, Alata, les da temor todo lo que es distinto a ellos-

-¡¡Oigan ustedes, Elfas!! - les gritó el Oriental de la puerta que se había aproximado lentamente - ¿Que quereis aquí?, la entrada Dor-Lomín está prohibida, nuestra tierra es solo para nosotros- El oriental tomo del brazo a Alatafiniel dispuesto a sacarla a golpes

-¡Sueltala si no quieres despertar muerto!- Ainarwen puso su bastón casi en la nariz del hombre, por lo que éste dudó si en verdad era ciega o solo fingía

-¡Aléjate anciana! - dijo el Oriental con temor, e hiba a desfundar el cuchillo, pero entonces salio de la casa una mujer que dijo

-Broda,¿que pasa?, ¿por que pensabas atacar a esta pobre mujer...., pero, si ¡son elfas!-

-Así es, somos elfas, y solo por eso este.....animal quería hecharnos- dijo Ainarwen muy molesta

-No se molesten ya, Broda, está bien yo me encargaré de ellas y no volveran a estorbarte ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, y disculpe usted, buen señor, le hemos quitado su tiempo- dijo Alatafiniel, mucho mas sensata que Ainarwen, esto agradó al Oriental que se alejó rapidamente

-Y yo que pensé que nos habían tratado mal en Doriath- dijo aún molesta Ainarwen- decidme, quien sois, pues tu voz me es familiar y tambien tu generosidad

-Claro que mi voz te es familiar, soy yo, Morwen Eledhwen, sean bienvenidas a mi casa- dijo la bella mujer, que efectivamente tenía el reflejo de estrellas en el rostro.

Al entrar en la casa Morwen les presentó a Aerin, su fiel compañera, y luego de escuchar su historia, se puso seria y les hablo así:

-Tienen suerte de que fuera Broda, el esposo de Aerin quien las detuviera, es de los pocos en que se puede confiar, maxime siendo ustedes elfas, la guerra les dejo un profundo odio hacia esta raza....-

-La guerra es esteril, solo sirve para causar dolor- aseguró Alatafiniel

-Por ahora los Orientales nos tienen doblegados, me sorprende que no las atacaran, tal vez pasaron desapercibidas a los centinelas de las montañas, pensarían que eran errantes al verlas sin joya alguna ni atavió digno de un elfo- concluyó Morwen

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Alatafiniel

-Lo ve, madre- le dijo a Ainarwen -usted maldecía a los Enanos de Amon Rûdh y sin quererlo nos han salvado la vida.

-Comprende Alatafiniel - dijo Morwen con preocupación - que aunque los Orientales me han respetado, mi situación es muy dificil, se quedarán conmigo, pero te advierto que habra trabajo pesado de por medio, así como la mayor discreción y recato, los años buenos ya terminaron, maldito el momento en que perdimos la guerra-

-Estoy de acuerdo, además, para mi los años de beatitud terminaron desde el momento en que salí de Valinor.......- dijo Alata con profunda triztesa, aún recordaba la visión del Taniquetil reflejando la luz de los Árboles.

¡¡¡¡Chacachachan!!!ya se acabó, espero que no les hayan dolido los ojos, aclaro, Alatafiniel nació en Valinor, y ella no queria ir a la Tierra Media, pero al ser Ainarwen amiga de la casa de Finwë se dejó convencer por las palabras de Feänor, Moredhel tambien cayó "redondito" por los convincentes argumentos

de su sobrino arrastrando así a Alatafiniel al exilio de los Noldor.

Significado de los nombres por si quieren ponerle así a sus muñecos de peluche:

Alatafiniel - doncella de los cabellos radiantes

Ainarwen - doncella noble sagrada [no será una Valquiria o una Vestal ¿o sí?]

Moredhel - elfo oscuro [¿de donde?]

Melwë - solo se que "mel" es amor

Esgalnînwen - doncella que oculta sus lágrimas

Êlgalen - Estrella verde

Beliannat - don del poder

Y EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¿Por que Ainarwen es ciega, como es que es la única elfa anciana? *Abuelita dime tu*. Los años pasan, Alatafiniel es lastimada, un Oriental muerto !Oh,no! ¡Aethquenwen debe huir!

Espero que les haya gustado, para preguntas con respecto al tema, quejas, puntos de vista u opiniones dejen reviews, o envíen un mail a mi dirección que es aure_baggins_16 (arroba) hotmail.com, Bueno ¡¡hasta luego!! vayan al ¡cine a ver Las Dos Torres, coman palomitas, chocolates, acuestense tarde, portense mal, vayan al "tabledance" si los dejan pasar, falsifiquen sus credenciales para que se las recojan (en el buen sentido de la palabra), y que pasen una hermosa y muy, muy, muy, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!

Atte. Aethquenwen, alias Aurë, alias Anayeli, alias Chamaca, Tomoyo, Goyita, Mounstruo, Oye tú y Esa de ahí.


	3. AÑOS DIFICILES

¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!! Espero que se hayan pasado una Navidad de especial magnifisencia, aquí su cuatacha la loca, transmitiendo desde la tercera roca del sol con mucho gusto para todos ustedes, con una emisión mas de nuestro programa "las locuras de Aethquenwen", quiero agradecerle a las personas que me dejan reviews, su punto de vista es muy importante para mí, ¿saben qué? los quiero mucho, un resto, y nada mas por eso, y por que es Año Nuevo les voy a mandar un abrazote y un besote a todos los fieles seguidores de esta página, gracias también por leer lo que les recomendé, ¡¿verdad que esta chido?! y preparense, por que esta semana subiré dos poemas nuevos, y para el próximo año, (osea pasado mañana)voy a ver si puedo crear otra página, pues tengo otro cuento que quiero subir, pero este es de risa, nada más chequense el título:¡¡¿Que hacen un Enano, un Elfo, y un Hombre en nuestras tierras?!! Así pues y ya estando bajo amenaza de una proxima comedia, proseguimos con lo que venimos a hacer, osea que dé comienzo el cuento de Aethquenwen y la Caída de Linquetnorë, porfa, ya saben ¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!! solo así esta aventura puede continuar, aunque solo sea para mentarme la mother, ¡¡Annali len!! ¡¡Namarië!! ¡¡Felíz Año!!

CAPITULO III

AÑOS DIFICILES

Los años pasaron en Dor-Lomín, los Orientales no les hacían daño a las mujeres, aún así fueron tiempos duros para Alatafiniel, ya que se tuvo que ver rebajada a servir en casa de Morwen, como si fuera una mujer cualquiera, y pese a que siempre fue tratada con igualdad y respeto, las ansias de libertad que sentía fueron constantemente atacadas por su sentido de responsabilidad y el temor a sufrir algún daño por rebelarse, o incluso intentar escapar, sin embargo y sin querer, Alatafiniel había pasado parte de su espíritu y deseo a su hija, y con los años, Aethqwenwen creció y creció también en su corazón el deseo de libertad y poder digno de su Casa.

La hija de Morwen, Nienor, era apenas un poco mayor que Aethquenwen, así que practicamente crecieron juntas, jugaban y se divertían, pero, a veces, Nienor tenía miedo de Aethquenwen, un miedo inocente, pero al fin miedo, el motivo, era que siempre sucedían cosas extrañas alrededor de Aethquenwen, por ejemplo, en una ocación cuando miraban como un Oriental le gritaba a una mujer, la pequeña Athquenwen se acercó y tómandolo de la mano le preguntó por que lo hacía:

-¡Quítate de aquí, elfa! - le contestó él groseramente

-Me quitaré por que no deseo quemarme- dijo ella y el Oriental comenzó a incendiarse sin razón aparente alguna, además Aethquenwen podía encender fuego sin necesidad de otra cosa que sus manos, solo con tocar maderas secas. Aethquenwen también podía convertir rocas en pan, entre otras cosas, nadie le había enseñado nunca a pelear, sin embargo, salía siempre vencedora, cuando se veía en la necesidad de golpear aquellos que la molestaban, los Orientales tuvieron siempre cuidado de no dejar armas a su alcanse.

Lo Orientales comenzaron a llamarla Gûledhel, La Hechizera Elfa, evitaban su compañía y la temían, pues en su prescencia,la luz de sus ojos quemaba, y las armas se volvían en contra de sus dueños, evitando ser sacadas de sus fundas, y calentandose a tal grado que era imposible tocarlas sin quemarse.

Una tarde, Ainarwen les narraba una de tantas veces sobre la huida de Valinor, estas historias, junto con el deseo de libertad, crearon en Aethquenwen un nuevo proposito:

-En el Éxodo de los Noldor, después de la matanza de los hermanos, cuando sus naves fueron tomadas, cruzabamos el gran mar y escuchamos la voz de Manwë ofreciendonos el perdón, mi corazón quería volver, pero mi orgullo era mucho, y mi mente estaba contaminada, tu madre me rogó que regresáramos, que rectificara mi pensar, pero no la escuché, y en cambio volví la cara para ver por última vez las Tierras Bendecidas, y fue así que la luz de Valinor me cegó, castigándome por mi orgullo y rebeldía haciendome también envejecer prematuramente-

-El Orgullo es un arma poderosa, y no creré en un Dios que me diga que debo renunciar a él

-Pagarás caras esas palabras, Hija mía- dijo Ainarwen suavemente - ya que tus dones te fueron dados por ellos-

-A mí no se me ha dado nada, todo lo he hecho sola, y si ellos me dieron el don, entonces ¿por que mantenerme aquí sin permitirme usarlo? No, abuela, lo siento, pero no creré en tus dioses, yo no nací, como tu, de su canto,¿Acaso no soy yo la estrella que brilla sola?, he de ser yo quien forje mi destino, solo yo, y nadie lo alterará.

-Entonces te quedarás sola muy pronto, sin saber amar ni perdonar

-¿Quien necesita amor y perdón cuando se tiene sangre en las venas y aire en los pulmones?- Aethquenwen terminó la conversasión, como siempre, con la última palabra.

Un día, el último que ella recordaría de su vida en Dor-Lomín, Aethquenwen presenció como su madre recogía unos mendrugos del suelo mientras un Oriental le gritaba por no hacerlo correctamente, esto hizo que la sangre de Aethquenwen hirviera, de repente sus ojos se ensendieron, estaba ofendida, así que se acercó y tomando los mendrugos de las manos de sus madre los arrojó en la cara del Oriental y gritó:

-¡¡Que la bestias recojan lo que las bestias pruducen!!- y tomando un enorme cuchilo lo encajó en la cabeza del hombre, el cual calló al suelo muerto chillando,desangrandose y con el cuchillo a mitad del craneo.

Alatafiniel dió un grito de horror, e intentó sacar el cuhillo, con lo cual solo logró enpaparse de sangre, no tenía caso, estaba muerto, Aethquenwen lo había asesinado, Alatafiniel le ordenó esconderse, Aeth se metió entre unos barriles, los Orientales comenzaron a llegar, alertados por el grito, penetraron en la tienda y encontraron a Alatafiniel bañada en sangre y con el cuchillo en las manos, ella alegó inocencia, diciendo que había tratado de atacarla, pero no le creyeron y se la llevaron, esto llegó rapidamente a oidos de Morwen y de Ainarwen, que salieron para tratar de evitar el castigo, ambas rogaron por su vida, y Ainarwen trató de interponerse, pero los Orientales la golperon, y Alatafiniel se acercó y le dijo:

-Dejadme morir, madre, que lo he deseado desde que Moredhel durmiera bajo los túmulos de la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, y decid a mi hija que este es mi regalo para ella, su vida - dijo al momento que ponía en las manos de Ainarwen una cadena con la Mîr-Sûluin 

Alatafiniel, descendiente de Ingwë, Princesa Élfica, la doncella de los cabellos dorados, la que llevaba la luz de Ilúvatar en el rostro,y la fuerza de su gente en el espíritu, fue colgada de uno de los árboles de las afueras de la aldea, y antes de que le fuera propinado el tercer azote ella ya había expirado, llevandose consigo a la última de la casa de Ingwë que naciera en Valinor y llevara a cabo el gran viaje, el día se vistió de luto, amortajándose el sol tras un manto de triztesa.

Mientras, en la tienda, donde aún yacía muerto el Oriental, Aethquenwen estaba escondida tras los barriles, y su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí mientras pensaba y no cesaba de repetir "¡Debo huir! ¡Tengo que huir! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Ya es hora!".....

¡¡¡¡¡¡TAN TAN!!!!!! Se acabó este capítulo, sí, aunque no lo crean Aethquenwen es una asesina, y lo seguirá siendo, sino espérense a ver lo que sigue, lo curioso es qúe aún no se si es mala o es buena, cero que está tan loca como su dueña, o sea yo, una pregunta, ¿quieren sexo explícito o solo insinuado? usen los reviews para votar, al final cuento los votos a ver que sale.

Y EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: Que triztesa, deberá dejar todo lo que "ama" para ir a donde no la aceptaron antaño, ¿ahora será diferente?¡como, ¿que Túrin no está muerto?!

Aethquenwen significa "doncella que habla interminablemente" al principio fue un nombre que me inventó una amiga para burlarse de mí, pues tengo la costumbre de hablar mucho (demasiado dicen algunos) pero luego se convirtió en mi seudónimo, y tiempo después la convertí en personaje para este cuento que debía entregar en la escuela, desgraciadamente y como nadie es "profeta en su tierra" en la escuela a nadie le gustó, por que solo unos cuantos conocen el trabajo de Tolkien, bueno como sea llegó aquí y me encanta que les guste, Los Quiero Mucho y espero que reciban el año nuevo de buen humor, ya saben "Año Nuevo,Vida Nueva" así que mis deseos son que se sacudan el polvo y sigan adelante, mientras haya vida hay esperanza, y mientras sean fieles a sus sueños nadie podrá derrumbarlos, aferrense a ellos, pues como alguien dijo alguna ves:

"Es mejor soñar y morir por tus sueños, que vivir sin haber soñado nunca, por que los sueños e ilusiones son la vida en su mas pura escencia" ;)

Finalizando transmición....... 

conexión perdida........


	4. LA HUIDA

¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!!! ¿Como están mis pequeños educandos? O educandas, por que al revisar mis reviews me doy cuenta que solo hay chavas ¿por que? jamás lo averiguaremos, como sea, quiero agradecerles y por supuesto felicitarlas, ya leí sus trabajos y son una belleza, no solo los escritos, también ustedes ¡ji, ji, ji,! 

Voy a ocupar un par de parrafos para dar unos cuantos agradecimientos, en primer lugar, a Êlglîn, por su paciencia, y constantes golpes en la cabeza que me hacen volver a la realidad (aunque a veces yo no quiera), además de ocuparse de todos mis "bisnes" en internet y mantenerme informada de las nuevas noticias. A Lothluin, por ser tan puntual con los reviews, lo cual desmuestra un amable interés por mi trabajo, además de dibujar precioso, ¿Quieres hacerme un favor? Dibújame el rostro de Aethquenwen, tal como te lo imagines y con completa libertad, juro que me encantará.

A Anariel, por tus recomendaciones, las tomaré en cuenta, y por el bello poemita sobre Legolas incluido en tu fic, me inspiraste para uno que subiré esta semana.

Eso es todo, así que, chicas, este capítulo es para ustedes:

¡Hantalë!

CAPITULO IV

LA HUIDA

El cuerpo de Alatafiniel fue bajado del árbol, y la enterraron en la parte de atrás de la casa de Morwen, donde el pasto era verde, y flores blancas cubrían en rededor, sobre el túmulo, Nienor había grabado en carácteres élficos Haud-en-Ninartári El túmulo de las lágrimas por la Alta Señora.

Ainarwen y Morwen lloraron mucho por su partida, Nienor también, pero luego buscó a Aethquenwen y le dijo:

-Amiga, no sé ni quiero saber que pasó en la casa del Oriental, y se que tu dolor es profundo, pero ahora, mas que nunca corres peligro, sin la protección de tu madre, los hombres te temen, pero el temor no será suficiente para frenar su ira....- Aethquenwen la miró, estaba triste y sin embargo no lloraba, Nienor continuó - No te preocupes, ven con nosotras - y le contó como Aerin, había logrado, por medio de su esposo, que ellas escaparan hacia el sur, hacia Doriath.

-No gracias- contestó Aeth, para sorpresa de Nienor- me quedaré, para vengar y terminar lo que mi madre empezó, para liberar a este pueblo del yugo que lo sostiene-

-Tus ideas son ambiciosas, amiga mía, pero también son ilógicas e inalcanzables....-

-La libertad es inalcanzable?- interrumpió Aethquenwen - tal vez no pensemos del mismo modo, pero creí que desabas la libertad tanto como yo, tu puedes irte, a mi, dadme una espada y degollaré a nuestros verdugos-

-Deseo tanto la libertad como tú la deseas, es por eso que te pido que vengas conmigo, Aeth, si luchas y mueres, tu sacrificio será en vano...

-Prefiero morir peleando por mi libertad que vivir escondiéndome, sí, prefiero caer al final de una batalla gloriosa-

-Pero ¿por que no vivir para ver la gloria de tu batalla?Escucha, venid conmigo a Doriath, allí pediremos ayuda al Rey Thingol, que siendo amigo de mi madre, le ha dado refugio a mi hermano durante todos estos años, le pediras arqueros y combatientes para venir a liberar a los nuestros.....-

-Pensé que vuestro hermano había muerto- dijo Aethquenwen, que sintió como el frío recorría su espalda

-Eso fue un truco para protegerlo, Túrin ha vivido en Doriath y se ha criado como uno de los habitantes del palacio, pero eso no importa ahora, por favor, Aethquenwen, aquí solo hay unas pocas esperanzas, ven conmigo- Nienor le tocó una mano y Aeth respondió con un salto, nadie la tocaría después de eso, no en algún tiempo, pero aceptó, estaba triste, y entendió que se encontraba debil para librar una batalla así, no, no lo haría, al menos no por ahora.

-Atenderé a vuestro ofrecimiento, por ahora, necesito ver en los ojos del Rey, necesito saber lo que aún no sé sobre él, y también ansío ver en el futuro de vuestro hermano, algo me dice que su huella no pasará desapercibida para mí- Aeth cerró los ojos como tratando de evitar ver lo que no debía.

A la mañana siguiente, Aethquenwen despertó a su abuela muy temprano, para decirle que se iría a Doriath con Morwen y Nienor, y a pedirle que la acompañase:

-Aquí moriré hija,- le había dicho ella -lo he visto, me queda poco ya y solo seré una carga para tí, tu eres la estrella que brilla sola, no puedes tener retrasos, ni alguien que dependa de tí, por favor, vete, y ven a liberarme algún día- Ainarwen la besó en la frente.

-Adiós entonces, doncella sagrada- contestó Aethquenwen, -pero antes de irme, os daré un último regalo, la luz que antaño se fue de su vida - Aethquenwen sopló en los ojos de Ainarwen, que pestañeó un par de veces, sus ojos se vovieron claros, y entre lágrimas, miró por primera vez el rostro de su nieta.

-Justo eres como siempre te vi en mi mente.....- fueron las últimas palabras que Aethquenwen le oyera a su abuela.

Esa noche tres figuras a caballo, envueltas en niebla espesa abandonaron los lindes de Dor-Lomín, una de ellas se detuvo por un segundo, para mirar atrás, unos ojos azules dijeron adiós a la aldea, mientras de los labios nacía un suave "¡Namarië!" que se fué con el viento de la noche.....

¡¡¡Se acabó!!! Este capítulo está mas corto, por que no podía pasar a Doriath sin explicar como era que huían.

Aclaro, Aethquenwen se asustó al saber que Túrin estaba vivo, y no fue en valde, sin querer, le hizo la vida imposible, aunque no lo crean, Aeth no considera a Nienor su amiga, pues ha visto su oscuro futuro, solo le ha hecho el "favor" de no decirle lo que le espera.¡Que asco!

Y EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Esta vieja no respeta a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a un rey! No hay duda, ¡¡Sangre, sangre, sangre orca para desayunar!!, Morwen y Nienor no verán muy bien la actitud "altanera" de Aethquenwen. 

Bueno, eso es todo, si quieren la receta de la inspiración, hay les va:

250 grs de intelecto

200 mlt. de originalidad

1 kl. de el Silmarillion

7 u 8 noches de insomnio

1 lapiz y 1 cuaderno de mediano tamaño 

Horas Libres de Escuela al gusto

Se mezcla en un cerebro vacío y se cocina a fuego lento durante el tiempo de duración de los dos soundtracks de las películas.

¡¡¡BYE!!! ¡¡¡¡ADIÓS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡NAMARIË!!!!!!


	5. DORIATH Y BELEG

¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!! Perdón por el retrasooooooooo, lo que pasa es que tuve algunos problemitas, pero ahora, en pago a vuestra paciencia os otorgaré dos capítulos por el precio de uno.

Una buena noticia es que cada vez tengo mas reviews en "Mis poemas y canciones...." la mala, es que tengo menos en este cuento, ¿que pasó, les gusta leer pero no escribir, verdad condenados flojos, apuesto a que mas gente lo lee, pero ninguno deja nada, con excepción de Lothluin y Anariel que son fieles, ¡no sean malas! recomiendenme por ahí con Elanta y las demás, deberíamos formar una sociedad todas juntas......

Bueno, me estoy desviando, ahí les va el cuento:

CAPITULO V

DORIATH

En el camino a Doriath, debieron tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo al escapar a las miradas avisoras de los centinelas, labor en la que Aethquenwen demostró ser la mejor, la capa negra tomada del baúl de su abuela le fue de gran ayuda, solo se sintieron seguras una vez que cruzaron las montañas y estaban por llegar a los bosques de Brethil, fue aquí, en los lindes del Bosque que fueron atacadas por un poco numeroso pero resistente grupo de orcos que les impedirían el paso, Morwen y Nienor buscaron la manera de huir, pero rápidamente fueron cercadas, entonces Aethquenwen bajó del caballo con toda tranquilidad y se acercó al que parecía ser el jefe de la cuadrilla, estaba desarmada y con seriedad le dijo:

-Ven aquí engendro del mal y demuestrame si soportas el fuego de mis ojos-

El orco se arrojó hacia ella con furia, pero Aeth lo esquivó, y luego se lanzó sobre él, apoderándose de la daga oscura y chueca de este, Aeth se levantó velozmente y corto el cuello de su enemigo que aún yacía en el suelo, inmediatamente los demás orcos se avalanzaron sobre ella, como ofendidos por su proceder, por un momento Morwen dudó que pudiera sola, sin embargo se mantuvo atrás y no permitió que Nienor acudiera en su auxilio, no se equivocaba, Aeth se safó de ellos y comenzó su contraataque, tras caminar y girar entre ellos, ya había cortado varios brazos, piernas, y casi todas las cabezas, sin embargo, no tenía caso para Aethquenwen cansarse, asi que en lugar de seguir luchando, dejó que su mano incendiara a cuanto tocaba, los orcos chillaron de terror y por un momento dudaron, pero al fin huyeron en desvandada. Aeth despachó al último hundiendo la daga en su pecho y éste calló sin oportunidad.

Morwen la miró y sin decir nada le ordenó a su caballo continuar, Aeth tiró la daga envenada junto al cuerpo inerte de su último adversario.

Cuando llegaron a Doriath, los centinelas las recibieron y solo pidieron sus nombre para dejarlas pasar, Aethquenwen pidió ser llamada Annatári, la señora de los dones, pasaría como prima de Nienor, las dejaron pasar y fueron llevadas ante la presencia del Rey Thingol que estaba sentado en su trono y a su lado estaba Melian, la Maia, que en cuanto vió que Aethquenwen entraba en la sala susurró al oido de su esposo:

-Cuidate de la de piel menos clara, no es quien dice ser, tiene poderes ocultos, y sangre élfica de la mas pura corre por sus venas, no confies en sus ojos, por que su voluntad quema....- Melian cayó, Aeth la miraba con detenimiento, la situación fue tal que Melian se levantó y abandonó la sala sin que Aeth dejara de mirarla.

Morwen y Nienor hicieron una reverencia, sin embargo Aethquenwen permaneció igual, solo mirando a ambos lados, como si sospechara una traición, sin fijar la mirada en ningún punto en sí, mientras Thingol hacía las preguntas de cortesía, entonces se dirigió a Aeth y le preguntó directamente:

-¿Quién sois y que quereis en mi reino Annatari si es ese tu verdadero nombre?

-Que curioso, hiba a preguntarte lo mismo, pero como has preguntado primero, te contestaré, soy Aethquenwen, hija de Alatafiniel, nacida en Tol-Galen, y me crié en Dor-Lomín, soy Gûledhel, la hechizera elfa, terror de los orientales y Annatári, la señora de los dones....

-Alardeas mucho de tus nombres, señorita, pero aún no me dices que quieres aquí- se burló Thingol

-Eso vendra después, ahora contesta ¿quien eres señor?

-¿Que quién soy?, debes ser tonta al no saberlo, soy Elu Thingol, Rey de Doriath-

-Ahora eres tu quien se ostenta de su nombre, sin embargo tu eres Elwë, hermano de Olwë y primo de Ingwë, conductor de los Primeros Nacidos- Thingol se movió incomodo en su trono, como podía saber una elfa tan joven tales cosas, era verdad 

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así - murmuró

-Ahora dejame decirte que yo soy aquel bebé al que le negaste la entrada a tu reino, en la bonanza posterior a la batalla de la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, corriste de tus puertas a mi madre y a mi abuela, Alatafiniel y Ainarwen, cuando mas acilo necesitaban y negaste reconocer sus nombres, pese a que ambas formaban parte de tu casta y linaje-

-Si ellas hubieran llegado a mis puertas, yo las habría acogido- dijo Thingol tratando de defenderse con la cara encendida

-Lo hicieron- dijo Aeth inmutable

-¡Pues no tuve noticia de ello!- gritó Thingol, de alguna manera la precensia de Aeth lo molestaba

-Te sugiero entonces, Elwë que revises entre las filas de tus centinelas y retires a aquellos incompetentes que solo provocan disgustos a su Rey y mala fama al reino- Aeth parecía sonreir, sin embargo, Thingol estaba al borde del colapso, Morwen miraba con profunda desaprobación a Aethquenwen, y Nienor movía la cabeza con preocupación, toda la sala comenzó a murmurar el atrevimiento de la extraña elfa morena plantada frente al trono y que miraba a los ojos a su rey, pero callaron cuando Thingol suspiró y dijo:

-Te ruego perdones lo que antaño sucedió, en pago dejame recibirte ahora, decidme ¿donde está mi prima Alatafiniel?

-Bajo un túmulo en Dor-Lomín, los Orientales la mataron- Aeth prefirió guardarse el resto de la historia

-Permíteme entonces que mitigue tu dolor de alguna manera si es eso posible-Thingol se acomodó las ropas ya mas tranquilo, Aeth calló por un momento y luego dijo mientras miraba sus manos como si estas le dieran la idea de la petición:

-Solo quiero algo de tí - dijo mientras alsaba la cara -ahora se que, aunque tus hombres son capaces, no obedecen a mis propósitos, ya que primero no te dicen que sucede y despúes dejan entrar a una extraña con un nombre falso, no te pediré hombres, sin embargo quiero armas y atuendo dignos de un guerrero, además de libertad para para ir y venir por tu reino-

-De acuerdo- dijo Thingol después de unos momentos de pensarlo- Pero antes debes jurar lealtad ante el Rey de Doriath...

-Eso no puedo hacerlo 

-Porque no?

-Por que yo no le debo lealtad a nadie mas que a mi misma, sin embargo, prometo jamas usar armas ni designio alguno sobre el pueblo de Doriath, ¿eso te basta? ¿Prefieres un enemigo menos, o un juramento sin bases?

-Con eso me basta, aunque no sé que amenaza puedas representar para mí como enemiga, en fin, te llevaré a escoger entre mis armas.-

La boveda estaba cubierta de armas de todos tamaños colores, estilos y formas, Aethquenwen se paseó por la boveda con el gusto con el que un niño se pasea por una dulcería, tomaba una cerraba los ojos y la volvía a dejar en su sitio, así estuvo un buen rato, Thingol tenía muchas armas, todas buenas y exquisitas, algunas hechas por los enanos, otras por los elfos, algunas blancas y otras obscuras, todas bellamente trabajadas, algunas complicadas y otras sencillas, Thingol sonreia mientras veía a Aeth probar el filo de las espadas, entonces, al ver que no se decidía se acercó y tomo una bella y ligera espada, se la mostró y le dijo:

-¡Llevate esta, es Anglachel, es una buena espada y es de un metal muy fuerte!

-No fue hecha para mí, no peleará por mí- dijo Aeth y se alejó - ¿Puedo escoger entre cualquier arma que esté en esta habitación?

-Sí, la que quieras, la que sea-

-Bien, en ese caso,- dijo Aeth mientras se acercaba a Thingol -¡Quiero ésta! -y con un rápido movimiento sacó del cinto del Rey a Aránruth la espada de Thingol

-¡¿Como?! - Thingol montó en cólera - ¡¡primero me insultas, luego insultas a mi ejército y ahora reclamas mi espada!! No quisieras también mi trono, regresa a Aranruth a su funda si quieres salir viva del Reino Cercado, que aún así recibirás castigo - gritó Thingol

-Te apresuras a dictar juicios e imponer castigos Elwë - dijo Aethquenwen mientras jugueteaba con Aranruth en el aire- pero no quiero tu espada, quiero saber si estas otras resisten sus golpes.

Aeth descargó fuertes golpes sobre otras tres espadas que se quebraron pronto bajo los golpes de Aranruth, entonces arremetió contra una, sin embargo esta última resistió, y no solo eso, sino que ni siquiera mostraba aboyaduras además, con cada descarga habían salido destellos azules de su hoja, Aeth regresó la espada a su dueño y tomó la otra, la empuñadura figuraba un halcón negro con piedras azules, la hoja era de un azul tenue y destellaba:

-Esta es - dijo Aeth simplemente - es la que he de portar.

-Su nombre es.....

-No quiero saber, yo la nombro Tintaluin, el centelleo azul.

Después tomó un bello arco y un carcaj con flechas y salió de la habitación, Thingol hiba tras ella, perplejo.

Pronto, los cortesanos y habitantes comenzaron a murmurar de la extraña desición de Thingol de mantener a Aethquenwen en su casa, sabían que no se llevaba bien con Melian, y mas aún que enfadaba al Rey, además desde que llegara no había hablado mas con Nienor, ni con Morwen, se mantenía alejada, hablando poco, y se le podía ver en el bosque practicando con el arco y la flecha, o luchando con la espada contra adversarios invisibles, luchaba sola, como si matara a sus propios demonios......

CAPITULO VI

BELEG

Tras varios meses de estadía en Doriath, Aethquenwen comenzó a sentirse fastidiada y aburrida, ya se había cansado de estar siempre en el palacio, Nienor se había hido con su madre en busca de su hermano, Aeth vió su oscuro futuro, pero no le dijo nada, solo le había dicho -Cuidate de que tu caballo pierda su rumbo-Nienor la miró de manera rara y se despidió.

Había pedido varias veces ya hablar con Galadriel, pero esta siempre se hayaba ocupada o indispuesta, al fin, un día se fastidió, así que golpeó en el rostro a la doncella de la entrada e irrumpió con violencia en la habitación, Galadriel se levantó de su asiento y la miró indiferente, esto no asustó a Aeth, que se acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

-Te maldigo, por tu egoismo, y el incumplimiento de tus promesas, por que no obedeces a la majestad de tu Casa - le dijo Aeth

-Entonces te maldices a tí misma, por que provenimos de la misma Casa- la voz de Galadriel era fría e inmutable

-No, no somos iguales, yo no soy igual, y yo cumpliré mi promesa, así deba derramar la sangre de toda una era-

-Tienes una idea equivocada de la justicia-

-Si yo quisiera justicia, tu ya no tendrías la cabeza sobre los hombros - Aethquenwen soltó a Galadriel, y ésta dió un paso atrás

-¿Me amenazas?

-No, te digo adiós, no es contigo con quien he de cobrarme, pero piensa, no tendrás un aliado en mí, a menos que a mis asuntos convenga- Aethquenwen dejó la habitación, al salir, miró que otras elfas atendían a la que ella había golpeado.

Estaba aburrida, y así se lo hizo saber a Thingol, así que le dijo que iría a defender las fronteras, cada vez mas amenazadas, junto con los centinelas, y Thingol no supo negarse, en cierta forma se sentía aliviado que se alejara de ellos, así que Aeth se fue y se convirtió en un centinela, sin embargo reusó husar el uniforme, tras unos días, se ganó la confianza de Mablung, el capitán de los centinelas, no por agrado, sino por su capacidad, las burlas de sus compañeros, por su calidad de mujer cesaron casí inmediatamente, a fuerza de golpes,de amenazas breves y consisas, y sobre todo de su fortaleza en combate, cuando Aeth disparaba sus flechas, estas hiban normales, pero al tocar al oponente, se incendiaban, y si llegaba a haber un enfrentamiento con espadas estos simplemente huían, pues sus armas se volvían contra ellos, así, sus compañeros comenzaron a llamarla Narimbor Mano de Fuego, y desde entonces la respetaron como a Mablung mismo.

Pasó entonces, que, transcurrido un tiempo, regresó Beleg Cúthalion de sus viajes, y regresó a su puesto en la guardia de centinelas, sus compañeros lo recibieron con cariño, y Mablung lo colocó en el mismo grupo de Aethquenwen que era el que estaba formado por los mas fuertes, entonces, sin razón aparente alguna, Beleg comenzó a seguirla, y si Aeth volteaba, lo descubría mirandola, esta situación no le agradó a ella, sospechaba que quisiera hacerle daño, e incluso pensó que la espiaba para descubrir sus planes, así que un día, fastidiada de la persecución de Beleg, se le paró enfrentey le dijo:

-Basta ya Cúthalion, dejad de seguidme, decid ya que traes entre manos-

-¿Quereis entonces señora que os diga mi pensamiento sin miramiento alguno?

-¡Lo exíjo!- dijo Aethquenwen mirándole a los ojos

-Desde que llegué no he podido separar mi vista de usted, he forzado a mi voluntad, pero no lo he conseguido, pues he quedado prendado de vuestra belleza y temple, sois como una columna de piedra, fría e inquebrantable, pero teneis el encanto de un Maia y sois bella como un atardecer con estrellas;

vuestros ojos son profundos como el mar, guardan sabiduría y un poder que desconozco- Beleg terminó de hablar sin perder un segundo, y la miró fijamente, estaba enfrentandola con la mirada, él ganó, Aeth bajó los ojos y por primera vez en toda su vida no supo que contestar.....

Al cabo de unos días, los centinelas organizaron la cacería de un lobo que había acechado las fronteras, tanto para acabar con la amenaza, como para divertirse, tras una cruenta y excitante persecución, el animal cayó sin fuerzas, derribado por varias certeras flechas, y la que le mató, en el cuello, lanzada por Beleg, este se acercó, y sacando su cuchillo arrancó uno de los calmillos de la bestia, el cual ofreció a Aeth como trofeo, la cual lo recibió con una sonrisa, Beleg la tomó en sus brazos y la besó suavemente:

-No es nuestro destino caminar juntos- dijo ella con un susurro

-Pero podemos estarlo ahora.....

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

En la cámara de Beleg una tenue luz vibrava con el viento de la noche, Aeth entró en la tienda, y besó a Beleg en los labios, cuando se separaron, el dijo:

-Porque? Te vas?

-Así es, me voy esta noche, partiré hacia otros rumbos, pues no debo seguir aquí, no creas que no te correspondo, Señor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero te advertí que no caminaríamos juntos- por primera vez la voz de Aeth tenía un dejo de triztesa

-Volveré a verte, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, no puedo verlo

-Pero yo sí, te encontraré otra vez, antes de irte, regálame otra noche, señora de las sombras, hacedme compañía una vez mas.

Al llegar la madrugada un jinete envuelto en capa negra abandonó la Cintura de Melian, y los centinelas elevaban las linternas encendidas en señal de despedida, mientras la figura era tragada por las sombras de la noche......

¡¡Pa, pa, pam!! Ya se acabó, que tal, apoco no son una ternura, casi no se nota que me gusta el personaje de Beleg ¿verdad? Hasta tengo un hijo que se llama así, claro evité el Cúthalion, bueno, aclaro que Aeth sí ama a Beleg, pero como es lógico, no puede dejarse vencer por eso, ¡eso si! sabe que es una dama y se comporta como tal, es una Dama Guerrera, no una marimacha que cree que debió ser hombre, ni busca ser como los hombres, y es femenina como cualquiera (¿entendieron?, por que yo no) 

¡¡¡¡¡POR ILÚVATAR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!

Y EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡ju, ju, ju! querían acción, hay está, muerte, sangre, peleas, definitivamente me sale mejor la guerra que el romance.

¡Namarië! 


	6. LA DAGOR ESGALDÚ

¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!! Recuerdan la comedia que prometí para este año?, olvídenla, mi computadora hizo algo raro y se borró todo el escrito, el trabajo de tres meses, tendré que reescribirlo, a decir verdad solo tengo ganas de golpear el estúpido monitor, y patear a mi perra, como sea, no es el fin del mundo, pero les diré que no la verán, al menos hasta que termine de trabajar en Aeth, gracias Lothluin por tu dibujo es divino (y superior a lo que yo he hecho, os lo aseguro) ;-) ^~^*

CAPITULO VII

LA DAGOR ESGALDÚ

La niebla aún estaba a la ras del suelo la mañana en que Aethquenwen entró en Dor-Lomín, atravesó la frontera matando con saetas certeras a los centinelas apostados en las montañas, entró en el pueblo montada en un caballo negro y encapuchada hasta la cabeza, las casas parecían emerger de entre la niebla, como barcos hundidos saliendo a flote desde un pasado remoto.

Aethquenwen se acercó a la vieja cabaña de Morwen, miró la fachada,

se veía triste, casi abandonada, Aeth se apeó del caballo y fué a la parte de atrás de la casa:

-Te sacrificaste, por mí, por mi destino- dijo ante el túmulo de su madre -y ahora, tendré que vengarte de la única manera que conozco- se hincó como arrastrada por la gravedad.

-¡Gûledhel!- dijo un susurro a su espalda

Aeth se levantó mas rápida que un rayo y desenfundó a Tintaluin, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Aerin quien estaba a su espalda, se apresuró entonces a correr a su lado y taparle la boca para evitar el grito que causaría Tintaluin:

-¡No griteís! ¡No os haré daño!- Aeth quitó lentamente su mano de la cara de Aerin

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Corres grave peligro! Los Orientales te han buscado casi desde que huyeraís con la dama Eledhwen, saben que representas peligro para ellos, escuché decir que te buscarían mas allá del Taeglín....

-Pues no lo han hecho o ya me habrían encontrado, yo no me oculto de los enemigos cuando deseo enfrentarlos-

-Sabes que mataron a mi esposo cuando descubrieron que él las ayudó?

-Lo siento, Aerin

-Yo no, ahora soy viuda y me respetan mas, incluso me han dejado la casa de Morwen.....

-Aerin, ahora he vuelto, y en este momento lo único que me preocupa es ver a mi abuela, deseo mostrarle mis armas y que vea que he cumplido con mi promesa.

-Veo tus armas, pero ahora debo deciros que vuestra abuela,...ella, yace allí- dijo Aerin señalando un túmulo junto al de Alatafiniel, que Aeth no había visto a causa de la niebla....

Aerin ocultó a Aethquenwen en su casa, a salvo de las miradas, pasaron un par de días, una mañana Aeth le dijo a Aerin:

-Esta noche comienza la Dagor Esgaldú, la Batalla de la Noche Oculta - Aerin no comprendió, pero prefirió no preguntar.

A la mañana siguiente, una familia completa de orientales amaneció muerta, y al día siguiente otra, el asesino entraba por la noche y cortaba las cabezas de los hombres mientras dormían, y a los demás les atravesaba el pecho con dagas, sin embargo nunca había arma asesina ni signos de pelea, el asesino entraba sin hacer el menor ruido, sin despertar a nadie y sin dejar huellas ni marcas, los Orientales se fortalecieron, armaron sus casas y hacían guardias, pero el asesino lograba siempre entrar de alguna u otra manera, los mataba por la espalda o de frente, y mataba a todos, sin perdonar mujeres y niños, así que fue llamado Daegurth, la sombra de la muerte, quedaban ya tan solo la mitad de los Orientales existentes, una mañana encontraron a todos los muertos calcinados, así que supieron que Gûledhel La Hechicera Elfa había regresado, los Orientales buscaron por los alrededores, e interrogaron a los centinelas que no sabían nada, lo que no sabían era que no estaba en las inmediaciones, sino en el corazón mismo de la aldea.....

Esa noche, Aethquenwen se paró en el centro del pueblo, y a punta de voces llamó a los Orientales que se encontraban apostados a la entrada de la ciudad, se asustaron al ver que el enemigo los llamaba por la espalda, así que se reunieron alrededor de ella rapidamente, uno se adelantó y la miró a los ojos, entonces dijo fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharlo:

-¡Es ella! ¡La Hechicera Elfa ha regresado!

-Así es - dijo Aeth sin gritar pero con mas seguridad que su interlocutor- La Hechicera Elfa está aquí, Narimbor, Mano de Fuego los ataca, y ahora Daegurth me han llamado, y seguiré siendo la sombra de la muerte si ustedes no abandonan ahora mi pueblo.-

-Ya veremos si puedes con todos nosotros, eres asesina en las sombras y te ocultas bajo la noche, pero ¿podrás contra un grupo de Orientales fuertes?

-Preséntate - ordenó Aethquenwen

-Soy Brienen

-Bien, Brienen - Aeth se acercó hasta quedar nariz con nariz -Vete ahora mismo de mi pueblo, si eres inteligente, y por cierto, llévate a tus bestias contigo.

-Estás loca, si crees que abandonaremos el pueblo que ganamos con la guerra, este es nuestro territorio, y son nues.....

-Largos años han pasado desde la guerra, y su dominio se termina .... esta noche-

Varios de los Orientales comenzaron a reirse y Brienen dijo:

-Tu sola vas a hecharnos a todos?

-No, yo y mis armas- dijo Aethquenwen y luego levantó la voz para que la escucharan las mujeres que observaban desde las ventanas -¡¡Que las mujeres y los niños se protejan, eviten a sus hijos esta visión!! - y luego dirigiéndose a los orientales, dijo - Mirad por última vez los ojos que queman, pues todos van a morir-

Los Orientales hicieron caso omiso de las palabras y volvieron a las risas, Brienen se dió la vuelta para mirar los rostros de sus compañeros y seguir riendo, mientras ponía la mano en el mango de su lanza, las risas cesaron cuando una flecha dorada atravesaba el craneo de Brienen, algunos orientales gritaron y tomaron sus armas, demasiado tarde, Aeth descargaba su arco en contra de los mas cercanos, el arco verde y gris de Doriath cantaba su lay de batalla y las saetas certeras llegaban a los oponentes sin oportunidad de defenderse, de repente, de las callejas aledañas, salieron mas Orientales, Aethquenwen no contaba con ellos , pero no representaban un problema, cuando las flechas escasearon, fue el turno de Tintaluin, y el centelleo azul se paseo por los cuerpos de los adversarios, los brazos y manos calleron, tintaluin bailaba entre los enemigos, y Aeth se abría paso a través de un fluido río de sangre, el suelo estaba empapado y Aethquenwen también, la pared de adversarios caía, algunos yacían en el suelo retorciéndose, mientras otros huían fuera de la aldea, Aeth giraba en medio de la batalla degollando, cortando y matando, como una estrella negra se abría paso en medio de la tempestad, la sangre corrió y los cuerpos y adversarios fueron terminandose, a medida que ella cortaba, parecía aminorar el afluente del enemigo, cuando la última cabeza estuvo cortada, Aethquenwen respiraba jadeante, cansada, y gloriosa, se inclinó y tomando una estaca, puso la cabeza de Brienen atravesada por la flecha dorada, como aviso, y en señal de su masacre, luego encendió fuego a la isla de cuerpos caidos entre la sangre, que al momento comenzó a incendiarse, Tintaluin brillaba a la luz del fuego, sin una sola mancha de sangre, los bordes aún azulados por la batalla, en las manos de Aeth era la espada mas poderosa de Dor-Lomín, el cielo crujió y las nubes de tormenta se acercaron, un trueno, un centelleo y el agua corrió libremente por el rostro y el cuerpo de Aeth que admiraba su hoguera, pese a la lluvia no se apagaría, la lluvia lavó sus ropas, envueltas en sangre, que poco a poco perderieron el rojizo del pasado, Aeth recuperó su respiración, ahora, fría, bañada en gloria y mas fuerte que nunca.

La primera mujer en salir fue Aerin, se acercó, la lluvia cesaba, cuando llegó al lado de Aethquenwen, le rozó la mano que aún sostenía fuertemente a Tintaluin, Aeth reaccionó, y se volvió para mira a Aerin:

-Porque.....porque has clavado la cabeza de este Oriental aquí,.... mi señora?-preguntó Aerin con timides, casi con miedo.

-Por que me desafió- contestó simplemente Aeth - Dí a las mujeres, que esta noche duerman y descansen, por que mañana partiremos hacia un nuevo destino, aquellos que quieran, que me sigan los que no, que se queden, no me importan, no toquen los restos de los Orientales, serán el alimento de los buitres....- Aeth guardó a Tintaluin en la funda y se exprimió el cabello - ¿Entendiste, mujer?

-Si,....mi señora - Aerin fue hacia la casa donde estaban reunidas las mujeres que miraban por las ventanas. Aeth se encaminó hacia la casa de Morwen y cuando llegó al túmulo de su madre, puso sobre él el colmillo, obsequio de Beleg.

La hoguera con los cuerpos caídos ardió durante toda la noche.......

¡¡¡Que tal!! apoco no les gustó, bueno, ya sé que en el Silmarillion es Túrin quién libera al pueblo de Dor-Lomín, pero este mono me da asco, ¡Por Dios! ¡se casa con su hermana! además, ya se verá después por que todos creyeron que había sido Túrin quién lo hizo, pero, ésa, es otra historia o mejor dicho capítulo.

Y EN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.- El nacimiento del pueblo de Linquetnorë, hay Aeth tan neurótica, lágrimas por Beleg, ¡Buahh! ~°~ ¡¡Cúthalion!!

Los hombres son como los "klinex", úsese y tírese, pero cuando no hay, ¡como hacen falta!

¡¡Namarië!! ¡¡Nai Eru varyuva lelve!!


	7. EL PUEBLO DE LINQUETNORË

¡HOLAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tres semanas después desde la última emición he logrado unirme a este cybermundo, ¡ay, Eru, por que eres tan cruel conmigo!, solo pongamoslo así, mi "Beleg" me dejó por mi mejor amiga y mi "Gil-Galad" resulta que tenía novia, ¡por que no mejor me avientan al vacío, junto con Melkor!, o dejen que Gollum me coma, ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Aléjenme objetos punzocortantes!! ¡Escapar de los orcos, para ser atrapado por lobos! ¡¡Dejen reviews para consolarme, plis!!

CAPÍTULO VIII

EL PUEBLO DE LINQUETNORË

A la mañana siguiente, las mujeres estaban listas ya para partir, en la mente tenían aún presente la imagen de Aethquenwen frente al fuego, habian sentido temor, pero también respeto y admiración.

Abandonaron la tierra yerma e incendiada de Dor-Lomín, cruzaron la frontera y avanzaron a la orilla del Teiglín, y Aeth les otorgó el nombre de Linquetnorë, el pueblo de las palabras con sonido, ya que en ese, su pueblo, todas podían hablar y opinar, sucedió entonces que después de varios días de marcha, las mujeres se fatigaron y desearon quedarse en el cruce del Malduin, esto no agradó a Aeth que pensó que la seguirían hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, tuvo un altercado con Aerin, hasta que ella le dijo:

-Dijiste que este era tu pueblo, y que en tu pueblo todos podían hablar y decir lo que pensaban, por favor, no somos tan fuertes como tú, solo queremos reposar aquí unos días, si no lo comprendes, entonces creo que cometí un error al seguirte..-

-Quieren quedarse?- Aeth la miró fríamente- Quedense, jamás debí hacerme cargo de ustedes, son débiles e inferiores. - Aeth no dijo mas, pero montó en su caballo y se alejó del campamento, Aerin les dijo a las demás que había hido a cazar, con la esperanza de que volvería.

Aethquenwen anduvo errante, su orgullo estaba herido, y se dirigió hacia Amon Rûdh por alguna razón, desde lejos la Colina Calva la atrajo como un imán, pero aún así no apresuró el paso, se detuvo a pescar, y una noche mientras dormía, sintió que su alama se estremecía y que la llamaban por su nombre, al amanecer, llegó a las faldas de la montaña. el pico parecía teñido de sangre con la luz de la mañana, pues se iluminaba poco a poco la flor seregon que crecía en la cima, Aeth tomó impulso y comenzó a trepar la montaña con ligeros saltos, se ayudó de las salientes y en poco tiempo se hayó en mitad del ascenso, había algo extraño en el ambiente, era pesado y somnoliento, el aire era tibio, no fresco del amanecer, y había un silencio reinante ajeno a la mañana, entonces pisó algo, se agachó y se percató que era sangre real derramada recientemente, la probó, parecía ser de orco, pero también había allí sangre de hombre, de repente escuchó un sonido como de pisadas, puso una flecha en el arco con una velocidad sorprendente y se giró, vió a lo lejos que el sonido era un enano que corría colina abajo, la sangre, el silencio y el enano huyendo hicieron que Aeth recurriera a toda su cautela y sus sentidos, siguió el arroyuelo de sangre, sin soltar la flecha en el arco, y al penetrar en una cueva lateral tuvo la misma sensación de su sueño, entró, y entre la obscuridad pudo distinguir varios cuerpos de lo que parecían ser hombre, orcos y algún elfo, "Proscritos" pensó, y sonrió levemente, había señas de que había sido una batalla dispareja, y las marcas en el suelo, o al menos las que pudo distinguir entre la sangre, indicaban que había habido forsejeo,

-¡Que curioso, no hay ningún cuerpo de enano, los uniformes son de Melkor, y los orcos de Melkor no atacan sin razón suficiente para vencer su propio miedo!- pensó en voz alta y con sarcasmo, se acercó a un cuerpo de orco y se sorprendió al sacar la flecha encajada en su pecho, pues era dorada con la punta gris ....

-Doriath, una flecha de Doriath- susurró

-Nos tomaron por sorpresa- dijo una voz suave a su espalda, Aeth se dió la vuelta con lentitud, era Beleg, allí sentado en la obscuridad, tenía herido un hombro y el costado.

-El enano nos traicionó, pero me las pagará, ya lo vera, os lo juro- dijo con un quejido

-No me hagaís juramentos a mí, no es por mí por quién deberaís cumplirlos- Aeth se sentó junto a él y le revisó la herida -no es grave, al menos no para vos.

-Hay heridas que duelen mucho mas cuando se sufren solo- dijo él

-Vamos, mi señor, salgamos de aquí, alejémonos de tanta muerte,- Aethquenwen lo ayudó a levantarse y salieron de la cueva, al caer la tarde Aeth prendió fuego a los cadáveres y dejó que la cueva se purificara con el fuego, luego se acercó a Beleg:

-Que hacíais con ese grupo de proscritos, ¿acaso Thingol ha cumplido alguno de sus caprichos al echar a su mejor arquero y centinela?

-Me envió fuera, sí pero no por despecho, me envió a buscar a su protegido, lo busqué y me uní a él lo encontré aquí, los enanos eran sus amigos, o al menos eso creyó.....-

-Siempre ha habido enanos mezquinos en Amon Rûdh, recuerdo cuando atacaron a mi madre, la despojaron de todo, excepto las ropas que vestía-

-Así, es, nos traicionaron, pero no generalizo, solo Mîm nos traicionó, no todas la raza, en fin, se llevaron a Túrin, y ahora deberé buscarlo de nuevo........

-Por qué? por que debeis buscarlo, después de todo, no es mas que un hombre-

-Para empezar, mi bella señora, por que lo prometí, además, Túrin es mi amigo-

-Es imposible tener un hombre como amigo, son débiles, de vidas cortas y poco productivas, son cobardes y malagradecidos, traidores y fáciles de engañar-

-Hablaís con lengua bífeda, ¿Acaso no son también los Hijos de Ilúvatar? Vos misma crecisteis en un pueblo de hombres-

-Así es, por eso sé como son, son los Segundos Nacidos, los Atani, no están a nuestro nivel, seres perezosos, temerosos de la noche, el hombre será la ruina de la Tierra, en estos y en los años venideros-

-Hablas con mucho odio, pero aún así, os dijo que he de volver a Doriath, y buscaré a Túrin, pues lo amo como a un hermano-

-¡Pues vuestro hermano será vuestra perdición!- dijo Aeth sin poder contenerse mas - no entiendes señor, que vuestra lealtad es equivoicada, solo veo muerte en el futuro de ese hombre, muerte y perdición, ¡No lo sigais, por favor, quedaos aquí conmigo! 

-No podeis pedirme eso, de buena gana me quedaría, pero no sería yo si faltara a mi palabra, no, lo buscaré, lo traeré a casa, y luego os buscaré, y me quedaré con vos, pero no me pidais eso, vos dijiste una ves que no era nuestro destino caminar juntos......- Beleg le acarició el rostro y Aeth comprendió que no lo haría cambiar de opinión

Esa noche durmieron bajo las estrellas y hablaron durante un buen rato, como si no lo volvieran a hacer, y Aeth sabía que sería la última vez, esa noche también se amaron por última ves, y durmieron abrazados esperando el día, Aeth sufría, no quería verlo morir. En la mañana, Aeth revisó los vendajes y le dijo:

-Si andáis con calma, durarán hasta Doriath, no puede haber mas de medio día de marcha hasta la Cintura de Melian, donde os ofrecerán ayuda-

-Lo sé, he recorrido esta tierra que amo muchas veces-

-Como lo haces, señor?como es que tienes amor para tanto, que es eso que siento cuando me besas, como lo pones en mí, quiero que te lo lleves por que no me gusta, me hace debil.....

-Es pasión, Aeth, pasión por vivir, por amar, y si no lo tienes en tí, entonces debes aprenderlo, pero no puedes vivir sin ella- dijo Beleg mientra tomaba su arco- Quieres saber porque aprecio a los hombres, por que ellos, con sus vidas cortas, valoran mas cada momento y tienen un fuego interno tan valeroso que me recuerda al que se desprende de tus ojos.

-Por favor señor- dijo Aeth en un último intento -Jamás he rogado por nada en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me veía humillada o en peligro, pero ahora, os lo ruego, volved conmigo y mi pueblo, o volvamos a Doriath, soy capaz de pedirle perdón a Elwë por partir así, pero no sigaís a Túrin, pues he visto en sueños como vuestra búsqueda os llevará a vuestra muerte, aquel al que llamais amigo será vuestro verdugo-

Beleg se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos:

-No, os amo, pero no- la besó en la frente- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro amiga mía- bajópor la orilla de la colina.

Pero Aethquenwen se quedó allí, parada e inmovil viéndolo alejarse:

-No habrá un próximo encuentro- y sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, solo la luz matutina fue testigo de sus lágrimas......

¡¡¡Buuaaaaaaa!! Esto me llegó muy adentro, bu, bu, bu, despidanse de Beleg por que no lo volverán a ver. 

Por favor, no deseperen si tardo un poco en actualizar, comprendan que entre la escuela, ser la "chacha" de mi casa, atender a mi perra, dibujar, escribir, además de estar leyendo tres libros de distinto tema a la vez y organizar mis cronologías, árboles genealógicos y ser la única en defender a Tolkien ante mis moradaces "amigos" (sin contar los resientes desaires amorosos) ¡Apenas tengo tiempo para respirar!!!

Y EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡Él dragón, el dragón, el dragón se come a Aethquenwen!! ¡¡Glaurung, Glaurung!! Se le van atorar los huesos de esta chama.

Voy a ir por una galleta maría para cortarme las venas, compermiso.

¡¡Namarië!! ¡Tenn' enomentielva!! (hasta la próxima)


	8. EL LLAMADO DEL DRAGÓN

¡¡HOLA-A-A-A-A!!!!!!!!!!! Disculpen el retrasooote, en serio, muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que no hayan perdido la esperanza y sigan leyendo, se pone mejor, ¡en serio! Este capítulo se separa en dos y además es inédito, es decir, no estaba en el cuento original, pero luego de ametrallar mi cabeza con El Reinado de Fuego, Corazón de Dragón, Lancelot y ver todos mis posters de dragones, bueno, me enbriagué con una chela y dos aspirinas y escribí esto:

CAPÍTULO IX

EL LLAMADO DEL DRAGÓN

Aethquenwen se encaminó al noreste, y las horas se convirtieron en días, bajo el sol, su soledad y su sombra eran su única compañía, caminando así, sus pies la llevaron hasta el bosque de Brethil, decidió cruzarlo, no quería seguir el curso del río Teiglîn, para no enfrentarse con las gentes de su pueblo, con las cuales aún se hayaba resentida.

Se encontraba ya, a mitad del bosque, cerca de Amon Obel, cuando sintió claramente que la seguían, avanzó sin prevención, ni cautela. A la caída de la noche, Aeth se sentó a esperar las estrellas, fue entonces, que, trás de sí escuchó el crugir suave de las hojas y raspaduras en una roca cercana, fingió dormir, y cuando sintió aquella prescencia al fin de sus pies, desenvainó la espada con una velocidad que asombraría a un rayo y desató un golpe seco:

-¡Espera!- gritó una voz cónica y ajena, una sombra se alejó volando hasta posarse al pico de la roca.

-¡Espera, Señora Sombría, no me acerques el filo de tu espada hasta que escuches aquello que he venido a deciros!

-No hables, prímero muéstrate tal cual eres y la luz de la luna-dijo Aeth bajando la espada

Entonces la sombra dió un pequeño paso y se colocó en el rayo de luna que atravesaba la bóveda verde del Bosque, era un halcón, negro como el ébano y con los ojos brillantes,:

-Mi nombre es Aramornel y soy el mensajero de reyes.

-Si te ha enviado Thingol, no quiero saber nada del mensaje.

-He dicho que soy el mensajero de reyes, pero no te he dicho que rey me envía.

-Entonces ¡habla ya!

-Para empezar, permitidme, Estrella Nocturna que os diga, que, aunque había sido prevenido, jamás pensé que fuera cierta la tanta belleza y majestad que se presume de usted, ahora me doy cuenta que es verdad, pero además, mi señor no me advirtió de vuestra astucia, ya que, al acercarme para admirar vuestro bello rostro pensé que dormíais, sin embargo, a no ser por mis rapidos reflejos, ahora yacería a sus pies partido por la mitad.....

-Basta ya de palabrería- Aeth se estaba cansando de tanta zalamería inútil- ¡entrega el mensaje si no quieres realmente terminar partido en dos!

-Bien, si su majestad no desea que os aumente el ego y ademas gozar de mi sana charla esta bien- dijo el Ave acomodandose las plumas y batiendo las alas - Mi señor, Raukel El Grande , ¡Oh Raukel El Magnífico! ¡Oh, Raukel El Negro! ¡Bienaventurados sean los días bajo sus alas!

-No me impresionas con sus muchos títulos, para empezar, dime quién es el tal Raukel y por que te ha enviado a mí, además, ¿por que tiene alas?, acaso es un Águila de Manwë-

-¡¡Un águila, un águila!!- gritó alarmado el pobre halcón- ¡Oh, si mi señor la escuchara, como comparar a Raukel el Señor de Demonios, con una mísera águilita!, No os preocupeis, Señora de la Espada Luminosa, que mi señor no sabrá por mi voz que lo habéis llamado águila....

-Me da igual que le digas o no, ¡Dame el mensaje que traes en pico, o la espada luminosa brillará en tu minúsculo cuellito!

-¡Oh, sí, sí, no desespereis, señora, que antes debo preguntaros a su Ilustre Persona, quién es vuestro señor y a quién sirve vuestro espíritu!

-No tengo señor, yo misma soy señora de un pueblo y a nadie sirvo, mi espíritu es solo mío y solo a mis conveniencias obedece.

-Bien, bien - dijo el ave moviendo la cabecita de un lado a otro, como si temiera que alguien escuchase entre los árboles- entonces debo ofreceros una 

alianza, mi señor Raukel, me ha enviado a usted con el fin de entragrle un mensaje que nazca de mi garganta y muera en ella:

"Yo, Raukel El Magnífico -comenzó el halcón- Señor de los Demonios Nocturnos, os convoco, Aethquenwen Gúledhel, Jinete en las Sombras, al pináculo de Himring, en la frontera de Maedhros, donde se llevará acabo la reunión de los Herederos de Aman, y de la cual deberaís formar parte, por contaros entre los descendientes de Ios Nobles Elfos. Pongo a vuestra disposición a mi fiel ayudante Aramornel, para que sea vuestro guía, y tambien coloco a vuestro servicio a mi fiel caballo Aglonmôroch, quien os transportará con una rapidez que la luz envidiaría. Esperando que acepteis mi propuesta y nos honreis con vuestra prescencia se despide afectuosamente, Raukel El Dragón Negro"

-Tu señor es un Dragón, ¿o es otro de sus muchos títulos?

-Mi señor, Bella Señora, es El Dragón Negro, de la descendencia de los grandes dragones creados en Angband, es el señor de los Dragones del Norte.

-Bien, pero, ¿para que convocaría un sirviente de Melkor a un descendiente de Ingwë?, acaso no teme mi ira, y ¿quienes son los Herederos de Aman?¿por que en la frontera de Maedhros?¿por que en el territorio de los hijos de Fëanor, no teme a su juramento?

-Son demasiadas preguntas, ¡Oh, Noble Señora, yo solo soy el mensajero y no conozco los designios de mi señor, ni el por que hace o donde hace las cosas!

-Pues no eres de gran ayuda, ¿como se supone que apoye a un aliado desconocido? y que además me llama como si fuera dueño de mis actos o de mi tiempo, no necesito tu guía, se muy bien como llegar a Himring con mis propios medios.

-De acuerdo, señora, entonces no me necesitais, pero, ¿no deberíais conocer al desconocido, al menos, para hacerlo entender que no es dueño de vuestro tiempo y ánimo?¿No sería bueno averiguar quienes son aquellos que la convocan y se hacen llamar Herederos de la Tierra de vuestros padres?

Aethquenwen se vatió entre deciciones encontradas, sentía curiosidad por saber mas sobre aquellos, y esto la ponía molesta, sabía que tarde o temprano debería volver a Linquetnorë y esto también la molestaba, además, en cierta forma, el halcón tenía razón, debía conocer al desconocido y saber si se aliaría con un sirviente del mal, no despreciaba del todo la idea, Morgoth era una alianza venturosa, si se sabía aprovechar.......

El camino al Paso de Aglon era largo, sin embargo, la palabra de Raukel era cierta y el corcel mágico cabalgó con la ligereza y rapidez digna de los Valar, Aeth decidió que no se separarían de las faldas de las Ered Gorgoroth, atravesar Nan Durgotheb no era una muy buena idea, los tiempos eran cada vez mas obscuros y los días mas cortos, se avecinaba el invierno, y las montañas ofrecían alguna resguardo, Aeth no tuvo que cazar, Aramornel se alejaba un poco, regresaba con algún conejo o preza pequeña y lo depositaba siempre a los pies de Aeth y le contaba lo que había visto con sus ojos penetrantes:

-Estamos por llegar a Dor Dínen, el primer brazo del Río está a unos pasos, pero me temo que en el recodo he visto una delgada línea de humo negro.....

-Son orcos de las montañas- dijo Aeth con calma, masticando un trozo de conejo

-Como lo sabéis señora, te has adelantado a mis ojos?

-Solo he mirado hacia arriba en vez de hacia enfrente- Aeth le hizo una señal y el halcón voló un poco alto - No subas mas o quedarás atravesado por una flecha-

En las rocas superiores se divisaban manchas negras y pequeñas figuras que se desplazaban con disimulo.

-¡Oh, no, estamos a su merced, saltarán sobre nosotros! - regresó el halcón con un giro y se poso impaciente en una ramita cercana

-Pues caerán sobre mi espada enhiesta- dijo Aeth simplemente.

Esa noche, el fuego iluminó las laderas de las montañas y a lo lejos, en la frontera norte de Doriath, los centinelas sonrieron y alzaron las antorchas por el triunfo de Narymbor.

¡¡¡Espero que les guste!!!!! Recuerden que Narymbor es el nombre de Aethquenwen en Doriath, no me vayan a salir como la babosa de mi hermana "¿y quién es ese?".

Y EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: El origen de la piedra roja que Aeth porta en su espada ¿Que es, o mas bien quién es El Daragón Negro? !!Maldito pajarraco traidor!! 

¡¡Namarië!!


	9. LA PIEDRA ROJA

¡¡HOLAAAAA!!!!!!!, El otro día estaba yo pensando de manera filosófica y me hacía preguntas del grado de ¿quién soy? ¿que propósito o fin tengo en la vida? o ya de plano ¿quién le dijo a mi madre que se olvidara ponerse el DIU?, estaba en estas ondas metafísicas cuando se me vino a la cabeza otra duda

¿que demonios es Aethquenwen? ¿que fin tiene en su vida? ¿tendrá corazón?

Cuando lloró en la partida de Beleg ¿lo hizo por amor, por obseción, por interés o simplemente por que no pudo obtener lo que quería? ¿por que es tan sangrienta?¿dormirá en un ataúd por las noches?¡¿siquiera duerme?!

¡Oh, oh, sobrecarga cerebral! ¡¡Creo que voy a estallar!! ¡¡Pacatelas!!

Capítulo X

La piedra roja

Al anochecer del octavo día de marcha, habían atravesado ambos brazos de Dor Dínen, el olor a carne de Orco carbonizada se había hido al sur, llevada por los vientos del Norte.

Fué allí, entre ambos brazos y casi al llegar al Paso de Aglon, que una sombra se cernió sobre el corazón de Aethquenwen, estaban a un paso de la frontera de Maedhros y su corazón le decía que no continuara, pero su curiosidad y el Halcón la insitaban a seguir.

Una noche, Anamornel se adelantó, y tardó bastante en volver, Aeth encendía un fuego, y fue entonces que miró como en una pequeña hendidura de la montaña, las rocas se iluminaban con luz propia, por alguna razón, no tomó sus armas y se dirigió a la gruta iluminada, la entrada era extensa y dentro había un calor sofocante, vapores exhalaban desde el fondo, Aeth penetro con lentitud, y en la vuelta de una roca se asomó con cautela, entonces lo vió, un Dragón dorado dormía, con las alas plegadas a ambos lados y las enormes garras rojas como sangre bajo la cabeza escamosa.

Aeth dudó por un momento, ya tenía bastante con un Dragón Negro, no necesitaba uno Dorado, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mas, volvió los ojos al Dragón ¡tenía un ojo abierto!, ¡la miraba con una pupila roja e infecta de maldad! Entonces el Dragón se levantó rápido como el pensamiento y se arqueó, elevando la masa de su cuerpo hacia adelante y arqueando el cuello, produjo un rayo de fuego, Aeth apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, rodó por el suelo, y devolvió el golpe, uniendo ambas manos produjo un esquirla que arrojó al dragón, pero en comparación con el rayo del primero, no hizo gran daño, el enfrentamiento continuó, el dragón descargaba su fuego asesino y Aeth le enviaba la respuesta, pero, las esquirlas de Aeth, eran como alfileres contra una espada, el fuego de Aeth, era poderoso, pero su magia no era para competir con la de un dragón, servía a otros propósitos, se ocultó tras una roca, y el dragón pareció calmarse, las paredes estaba negras y la vegetación muerta, la cueva estaba inundada en humo y neblina, de repente todo quedó en silencio, y Aethquenwen habló con voz firme pero fatigada:

-¡Escúchame Dragón! ¡Mi pelea no es contigo!

-¡Ah, no! ¡Entonces a que has venido, por que perturbas mi descanso si no es mas que para acabar con mi existencia!- la voz del Dragón retumbó en la cueva y por un momento Aeth pensó que la montaña se derribaría bajo el poder de aquella voz.

-¡No deseo acabar contigo! ¡Mi intención no era despertarte, y mi intención no es continuar en esta enfrentamiento inútil!

-¡Eres el guerrero que mas rápido se ha vencido, sal entonces para que pueda comerte!

-¡No he dicho que dejaré que me enguyas, al menos dime quién eres!

-Lo haré, si me dices quien eres primero! 

-¡En verdad crees que seré tan estúpido de darte mi nombre!- dijo Aeth con vos disfrazada

-¡Sal de ahí cobarde, y dame tu nombre y tu prescencia si no quieres que incendie tu cabeza!- dijo el Dragón fuera de sus casillas, no podía siquiera imaginar de quién se trataba, así, que, como si se le acabara de ocurrir comenzó a hablar con una lengua extraña que sonaba dulce al oido, pero que doblaba la voluntad como si se tratara de paja, sin embargo, Aeth se escabulló hasta el otro extremo de la cueva y habló con voz distinta:

-¡¡Tu hechizo no me afecta Dragón!!

-¡Que! ¡Ahora son dos!- el dragón se reía mientras decía esto

-¡Sorprendido!- dijo Aeth desde otro punto de la cueva

-¡¡¡Tres!!! - 

-No, solo soy yo- dijo Aeth saliendo de su escondite

El Dragón se quedó silencioso un momento, esparaba de todo, menos ese ser extraño y oscuro que tenía las manos a la espalda y le miraba fijamente. Casi se puede decir que el Dragón se sonreia, hasta que al fin habló:

-¿y quíen eres tú?

-La que habla con tres voces

-Yo soy Glaurung El Dorado

-Me siento honrada

-Me diras quién eres?

-No

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, después de "hacer las paces" con Glaurung, Aeth salió por sus cosas y volvió a la cueva, Glaurung estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostraba, jamas había conocido a ser alguno que soportara su voz ni sus vapores ponsoñosos, Aeth tenía el don del fuego y esto le agradaba:

-No se ha tardado bastante ya tu amiguito alado en volver?-le dijo una vez que regresó a la cueva

-Si

-Te diré algo que te servirá, y te lo diré antes de que vuelva el espía que traes por compañero

- A que te refieres?

-Te daré información util, a cambio de tu nombre

-Aethquenwen- suspiró 

-Te están tendiendo una trampa, el que se hace llamar el Dragón Negro, no son otros que los Hijos de Fëanor....

-Que quieren conmigo

-Dímelo tú

-Mi padre y la madre de Fëanor eran hermanos, pero para que me quieren a mí

-Al parecer quieren cumplir su juramento y supongo que necesitan ayuda, si yo fuera tu, no iría

Aeth se quedó silenciosa pensando en sí misma, en cierta forma el juramento la incluía, mas no directamente, además a ella que le importaba lo que hicieran sus sobrinos, habría matanza de hermanos, ella lo presentía, estaba pensando así cuando reparó en algo mas, ¿y que tal si el Dragón mentía, que ganaba Glaurung diciéndole esto, por qué ayudarla? Aeth miró al cielo, sentía la mirada del Dragón clavada en ella, y fue cuando se dió cuenta, Anamornel no había vuelto y la tarde declinaba.

-Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a esperar- Aeth se sentó comodamente en el suelo

-Esperar que?- Glaurung se movió impaciente

-A que el Halcón vuelva-

-Si te interesa, tengo una proposición para tí....-

La noche caía, y la pequeña sombra se acercó volando, se posó cerca de la fogata, que aún ardía levemente....

-Señora, señora Aeth.....donde está?- Anamornel se movía de un lado a otro buscándola en la obscuridad, entonces Aeth salió de la sombra y se acercó levemente por detrás y con un rápido movimiento, tomó al ave por el cuello y la estrujó contra el suelo:

-Donde estuviste?!

-Mi señora por favor, yo no, jamás sería capaz de traicionaros, solo soy un mensajero y ellos me amenazaron me dijeron que hiciera, y lo que dijera para que vos se te presentarais, dicen que son poderosos, por favor yo no hice nada señora......-

-No hiciste nada, pero tu lengua es muy rápida, solo te pregunté donde estabas y me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber- Aeth soltó al ave que se movió incómoda -Ahora ve, vuela hasta donde estén tus amos y entrega esto, Aeth le colocó en una pata un papel escrito,-- Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos no sea en las sombras y con el filo de una espada.

-¡Oh, mi señora se está despidiendo?pero por que, acaso no iría conmigo a la frontera!

-¡¡Entrégalo y Adiós!!-, Aeth sacó su espada para asustarlo y el halcón alzó el vuelo rápidamente y voló hacia el Noreste.

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo Aeth una vez estando sola y Glaurung salió de su cueva

-Ten por seguro que mi señor te lo agradecerá, tu alianza con ellos sería algo lamentable para nosotros-

-Espero que Melkor agradezca que no me ponga en su contra

-Te aseguro que se da cuenta

-Pero en esta vida nada es gratis, a cambio de esto quiero algo- Aeth se volvió y miró a Glaurung fijamente a los ojos, el dragón la miró misterioso como tratando de leer entre líneas, tratando de averiguar qué podría querer una dama como ella de un dragón como él:

-Dime

-Conoces a un hombre, es hijo de Húrin a quién tiene prisionero tu señor en su fortaleza, su madre y su hermana han vivido y vivirán en desgracia.....

-Te refieres a Túrin- dijo el Dragón como si el nombre le diera risa

-El mismo, aunque parece que sus nombres muchas veces no le hacen justicia-

-Que hay con él-

-Me ha hecho daño, y quisiera que me hicieras un favor-

-Mi señor tiene planes para él, pero dime que deseas que haga-

-Mátalo, primero hazlo sufrir y luego mátalo.

Cuando Maedhros recibió la misiva del halcón, leyó "No es su juramento el mío, no son sus caminos los que yo cruce, no cuenten conmigo, y decistid de sus ideas, la matanza de hermanos terminará con los hijos de el hijo de la hermana de mi padre" Maedhros solo estrujó el pedazo de papel y dijo a sus hermanos: 

-Olvídenla, no vendrá! 

A la mañana siguiente Aeth despertó y no había rastro de Glaurung por ninguna parte, tampoco estaban ni su arco ni sus flechas, mucho menos su cuchillo, Aeth se levantó rápidamente, a unos cuantos metros, estaba Tintaluin sobre el suelo, desenvainada y azul, ella la tomó, y notó algo que no estaba allí antes, una piedra roja y brillante en medio de la empuñadura negra.......

¡¡¡Cha ca cha chan!! Se acabó, que tal, no les gustó apoco no esta bueno,!¡¡

Y EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Es hora de que el pueblo de Linquetnorë cresca,....y se oculte, ¡¿que?! la batalla de Tumhalad no lo creó, mejor me quedo en casa. la tentación de ver Nargothrond destruido es mucha ¡¡AHHH!!

¡¡¡Bye!! ¡¡¡Por Illúvatar dejen reviews!!!


	10. LA BATALLA DE TUMHALAD

¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAA!!! Después de todo no fue necesario que me tardara un poco en subir lo siguiente, ahora sí, volvemos al cuento original, prometo ya no hacer mas "locuras" de dragones ni nada por el estilo, el efecto de las aspirinas ya se me pasó.

El otro día estaba releyendo reviews pasados y definitivamente Siobhan tiene razón, Legolas tiene que ser Beleg reencarnado, si no como se explican que ambos sean Elfos Silvanos, o mas bien grises, pues recuerden que en Doriath vivían los Elfos de Ossiriand, y los padres de Oropher vivían en Doriath, Thranduil era rubio, lo que nos lleva a suponer que o era Sindar o un Elfo verde de los bosques, (osase de los que no fueron a Aman), sin embargo, la madre de Legolas, de hasta ahora nombre desconocido, tenía los cabellos negros, lo que nos hace suponer que era una Noldor venida de Aman, pues no había Noldor en la Tierra Media hasta la llegada de estos, (Fëanor, y toda esa bola), así que por lo tanto, Legolas sería mitad Sindar o Elfo Oscuro y mitad Noldor, debería ser castaño, no rubio, Y, ¿donde queda Beleg? Bueno, creo que mejor lo dejamos así, pero no cabe duda que ambos son los mejores Arqueros que ha tenido la historia de la Tierra Media, y también son los mas sexys...

CAPÍTULO XI

La Batalla de Tumhalad

La noche había caído cuando Aethquenwen volvió a Linquetnorë, las linternas iluminadas se divisaban desde lejos en la obscuridad.

Los años pasaron, y cada vez Linquetnorë se volvía mas grande, no cruzaron el Teiglîn, al otro lado estaba el Bosque de Brethil, y sus senderos nunca fueron del gusto de Aeth ni de su gente, se extendieron siempre hacia el suroeste, sobre Talath Dîrnen, no se hicieron llamar pueblo, pues en su situación y hubicación era peligroso, estaban a un paso de las fronteras con el Reino de Nargothrond, y Aethquenwen sabía que tarde o temprano sería atacado, así se lo había dicho Glaurung, así que mantuvieron su distancia, tampoco envió jamas heraldos ni mensajeros, salvo a Mablung en Doriath, quien fue el único que supo que Aeth se había proclamado Señora de dicho pueblo, para todos los demás, era una aldea errante que vivía en una tierra de nadie, sin guía ni gobernante.

Al fin, un día después de que nueve inviernos hubieran pasado, llegó el día, y Glaurung invadió Beleriand Oeste, apoderándose de Nargothrond, y sembrando el pánico de los pueblos aledaños, en Linquetnorë, la agitación no se hizo esperar.

Morêl, un joven muchacho, que desde que fuera niño había servido de compañía a Aeth, la veía con admiración y respeto, había sido su compañero en cacerías, de ella había aprendido a matar, cuando, una vez, estando de cacería, al matar a un proscrito que atacaba a una mujer, Morêl no pudo controlarse y le atravesó el craneo con una flecha certera, al acercarse, había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Aeth estaba tras él y la escuchó decir "No pienses en quien mataste, piensa en quién salvaste!" Y con estas palabras duras se lo llevó de vuelta.

Ahora bien, Morêl se había colocado a la cabeza de las fuerzas que defendían la frontera de Linquetnorë, pensaba que de esta manera era útil a Aethquenwen, cuando la invasión de Nargothrond fue a buscar a Aeth y fue el primero en acercarse a ella y preguntar con osadía, pues pocos se podían dirigir a ella con la confianza con que Morêl lo hacía:

- Señora Aethquenwen, que haremos ahora que Nargothrond ha sido invadido?, yo reuniré a los hombres que sean necesarios y defenderemos nuestro territorio de la furia del Dragón, - Morêl hablaba excitado y andando de un lado a otro, hablaba rápidamente, pensó que esta era su oportunidad de impresionar a su Señora y ganarse su respeto y aprecio - que no se diga que el pueblo de Linquetnorë se cruza de brazos, frente a una batalla y que la terrible Aethquenwen no pelea con valentía.....

-Cesa tus palabras Morêl, no necesito que me encares de esta manera- Aeth lo calló, podía ver sus intentos por impresionarla, al ofrecerse a ir, sin embargo, ella solo veía a un joven muchacho tratando de ser hombre 

-Pero Señora, hay una batalla por librarse en Tumhalad, en Nargothrond hay riquezas y gloria, ¿no iremos a apropiarnos de alguna?

-Que es lo que quieres, Morêl, quieres acaso que yo, Aethquenwen Gûledhel vaya a ese saqueo y coga algun tesoro, como si fuera un vil ladrón, no quiero nada de lo que hay en Nargothrond, además, he dicho que no levantaré mi mano contra el Dragón y no lo haré.....

-Pero si no luchamos contra el Dragón y contra la Obscuridad, ¿contra qué lo haremos? 

-Contra el olvido y la estupidez, suficiente a sido ya que te haya cobijado bajo mi sombra siendo huérfano, así que no me exijas mas, si quieres ir, adelante, ve no te detendré, pero entonces serás recordado como el niño insensato que murio en una batalla a la cual se le dijo que no asistiera, y serás ejemplo de viejas, que digan a sus niños que jamas sean como Morêl El Tonto. - Aeth dió por terminada la discución, y Morêl entendió que lo despedía, así que salió de la habitación.

Sim embargo, no desistió de su idea y a espaldas de Aethquenwen alistó un grupo de hombres que se arriesgarían a ir con él, durante la noche, arreglaron los caballos, que apenas contaban quince, y se fueron entre la neblina, los hombres dudaban que Aeth supiera de esta maniobra, pero Morêl les dijo que no temieran, pues Aeth jamás levantaría la mano contra él, su hijo adoptivo, como se llamó a sí mismo, así que los hombres partieron, siguiéndolo.

En el Valle de Tumhalad, al furia se respiraba en el aire, al parte final de la batalla llegaba y el fuego rugía en los ojos y arrasaba con los campos, al frente de una hueste de Elfos y Hombres, Túrin blandía a Gurthang, la espada yerma, que se agitaba con la fuerza de la furia reflejada en su brazo, cuando Morêl y su compañia llegaron al campo, vieron con desolación como los orcos avanzaban, dejando cada vez mas cuerpos sobre el suelo, era evidente que la batalla era dispareja, y que las fuerzas del mal estaban ganando, solo Túrin se veia a lo lejos, brillante y terrible, a su lado, Morêl vió como Ordreth era alcanzado por una estocada mortal y lo vió retroceder herido, sintió que su corazón se inflamaba y de repente, desenvainó la espada, y confuerza la agitó en el aire:

-¡¡¡Ahora, si hemos de enfrentar el destino, que sea ahora!!- gritó a sus hombres mientras cabalgaba colina abajo, la guardía lo siguió, pero ¡Ay! La suerte no acompañaba a Morêl aquel día, y aunque su valentía y disposición eran grandes, eran pocos en número, se unieron rápidamente a la hueste de Elfos y Morêl luchó al frente con fuerza y valor, cuando Gwindor fue herido y Túrin se replegó para sacarlo de allí, Morêl se colocó al frente y gritó con voz viva y clara :

-¡¡¡Unanse, no desistid, que Nargothrond no será tomado sin dar guerra primero!!!- pero su voz se opacó entre el clamor de muchas voces y lamentos, los guerreros huían alejados por el poder y el miedo al dragón, que incendiaba las cámaras de la ciudad,:

-¡¡A mí, todos a mí, no huyan, aún hay mucho que hacer!!!- nadie escuchaba la voz de Morêl en medio de la terrible confución. En tonces sintió que ponian una mano en su hombro y al voltear miró que Túrin lo veia casi con benevolencia:

-Gracias- dijo Túrin simplemente - pero no es tu pelea, ¡vete, antes de que veas algo que no olvides en todas tus noches!- y se fue cruzando el puente e internándose en la ciudad. 

Morêl se quedó quieto, pasmado, pensando en lo que le diria Aeth cuando le contara como Túrin le había dado las gracias por tratar de reagrupar a un ejército que no era suyo. No fue necesario que se lo contara, Morêl sintió que alguien lo miraba, volteó lentamente y miró a lo lejos, en la cima de la colina, había una figura negra, envuelta en una cpa larga y pesada, que lo miraba fijamente, Morêl bajo los ojos y se quitó del frente, los ejercitos se habían dispersado, y no tenía caso seguir allí, era Aethqunwen quien lo miraba, había adivinado sus planes y los siguió durante la noche, Morêl temblaba mientras se acercaba a la cima de la colina, sabía que el castigo sería severo, sin embargo cuando llegó junto a Aeth esta le preguntó:

-Y bien, ganaron? serás recordado como el gran guerrero que reagrupa ejércitos y se mete en lo que no le importa?- Morêl no respondió, con la cabeza baja, entonces reaccionó y dando media vuelta gritó:

-¡Mis hombres!- Aeth lo tomó por un brazo con fuerza.

-Los envié de vuelta a casa, les ordene que te dejaran pelear solo y se fueran-

-¡¡Por que lo hizo, hibamos a pelear al lado de Túrin y de Orodreth, y a defender la ciudad!! 

-¡Entonces ve!,- dijo Aeth empujándolo - ve a servirle a él y no vuelvas mas a mi lado, ve a cerciorarte de que agradece tus esfuerzos, anda ¡VE! - Aeth lo arrojó con violencia, Morêl se sorprendió de su fuerza, jamás lo había tomado así, entonces comprendió que Aethquenwen estaba en verdad molesta, así que intentó balbucear una disculpa...

-Vuelve a desobedecerme, una vez mas, solo una vez mas, y lo pagarás muy caro......-lo amenazó fríamente.

¡¡¡¡Chacachachan!!!! Sí, definitivamente Aeth no sabe criar niños, estuvo un poco ñoño todo este asunto, pero esque Morêl es muy menso, ademas, ustedes no estan para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero esta enamorado en secreto de Aeth, ¡Oops! Se me salió.

Y EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡Oh, oh! La muerte de Thingol y el saqueo de Menegroth, Lo siento Morêl, pero desobedeciste y esooo no le gusssta a "mami" Aeeeth......

¡¡Bye!! ¡¡Cuidense, no se enamoren de sus madres, puede resultar peligroso!!

¡¡¡¡¡Namarië!!!!!! 


	11. EL MANTO DE AETHQUENWEN

¡¡¡¡Hola a a a a a!!!! Definitivamente ahora sí me tardé en subir, pero que quieren, fueron vacaciones, luego puente, etc. En fin, aquí estamos listos para la acción, la aventura, la dulzura, la locura, y todo lo demás terminado en "ura".

Desde hace tiempo que quiero mandarle un agradecimiento a Tomih, y se me olvida y se me olvida, así que hay va, Hola Tomih, tu ser una Took, yo ser una Baggins, ¿estamos?¡estamos!, por cierto, Erlyn ¡te extrañooooo!, por fa si entras déjame noticias tuuuuyass! Loth: voy a extrañar tus reviews, pero mientras sigas leyendo no hay pex. Shioban: ¡¿Que pasó contigo chamaca?, escríbeme ya!, Rika, Mia, si no les gusta el buen sentido común, ¡no me lean! Anariel, creo que eres con la única con la que aún tengo contacto, espero te guste este cap...

CAPITULO XII

El Manto de Aethquenwen

Los años pasaron, y los errores se olvidaron, aunque la relación entre Aeth y Morêl no volvió a ser igual , en el año 509 PE, Aethquenwen vio en sueños, la muerte y caída de Thingol, así se lo dijo a su pueblo, quienes después recibieron la noticia de que el Silmaril era recuperado por Beren, lo que le valió a Aeth que su pueblo le diera el nombre de Palamarth, La que ve el destino.

Fue entonces cuando una ambiciosa idea se posesionó de la mente de Aethquenwen, una idea que fue subiendo desde la boca del estómago hasta su frente, y que en varias ocasiones la atormentaba por las noches, distrayéndola de otras actividades. Una mañana, reunió a las personas mas importantes de su pueblo, y les dijo así:

-Se avecinan guerras, guerra y muerte, presiento que la caída de grandes y poderosos reinos de Elfos y Hombres está cerca, hay una última misión que debe ser cumplida, pero será llevada a cabo solo por uno de nosotros, los demás, no temaís, pues en la obscuridad que caerá, seremos la única estrella brillante, pues estaremos ocultos a los ojos del mal- Aeth levantó las manos para enfatizar sus palabras - Revisen que sus hijos y gente se encuentren en el pueblo, pues en la tercera hora tras la puesta de sol del día de mañana, las puertas y senderos de Linquetnorë se cerrarán, y nos haremos herméticos al tiempo y la tempestad, todo aquel que quede fuera sufrirá de el frío de no estar bajo mi manto..... - Aeth guardó silencio y miró hacia el este, como si viera negras nubes con rostros furiosos, invisibles a los ojos de los demás.

La gente del pueblo, aunque no entendió del todo las palabras, comprendieron que debía estar allí cuando ella lo dijo, pero la inquietud se apoderó del corazón de Morêl, el sabía que Aethquenwen nunca hablaba en un solo sentido y detrás de sus palabras siempre había mas de lo que se podía escuchar, así que se acercó a Aeth y le preguntó:

-A mi no puedes engañarme, se que estas pensando en algo mas, ¿por que pretegernos hasta mañana?¿por que no ahora, y que tiene que ver la caida de los demás pueblos, acaso seremos atacados, o pelearemos en alguna de las guerras de las que hablaste!

-Ahora haces mas preguntas de las que esperas respuesta, no te importa por que ni cuando hago las cosas, pero en algo tienes razón, no dije todo, dije que queda una ultima misión, y que uno de nosotros deberá cumplirla.....--

-Que misión es esa?- preguntó Morêl un poco mas interesado

-Una que debo cumplir, una que ahora esta lejos, hacia el sureste, en una isla entre dos rios, sobre el cuello de la Dama mas Luminosa de la Tierra....- Aeth hablaba de nuevo en acertijos, pero Morêl pudo leer en sus ojos oscurecidos, leyó, y se aterrorizó al descubrir la verdad..

-¡¡Deseas el Silmaril de Fëanor para tí!! -dijo con triste sorpresa

-No lo deseo para mí, lo deseo para todos nosotros....- dijo Aeth a modo de excusa

-Acaso piensas atacar Tol-Galen, piensas arrebatarle del cuello el Nauglamir a Lúthien?

-Por supuesto que no, para empezar, el Silmaril ya esta de vuelta a manos de Dior, en el perdido Doriath, y cuando los hijos de Fëanor se enteren de lo suscedido, vendrán y habrá guerra en Doriath, guerra y confución, será entonces que iré, aprovecharé, y pondré mi mano sobre la joya...-

-Pero te quemarás con su fuego....-

-El fuego no quema al fuego, ni la luz altera la luz, acaso no lo comprendes?, con el poder de esa joya, mi pueblo, entre ellos tu, quedaríamos excentos de todo mal y daño, ocultos para siempre a los años y a la desesperanza....-

-No puedo permitirlo, no puedo permitir que te expongas de esa manera...-Morêl la miró fijamente y resistió la mirada de Aeth

-De que hablas, acaso te estas negando a mis designios?

-No, pero deseo que me permitas ir, entiende, mi Señora, si tu vas, los Hijos de Fëanor caerán sobre tí como aves de rapiña, eres grande entre los de tu raza y poderosa entre otras mas, facil de ubicar, y además eres inolvidable, su juramento caería sobre tí, pero si voy yo, ¿quién sospecharía de un muchacho, como podrían saber que te sirvo?, solo deberé acercarme y esperar el momento oportuno para tomarlo......

Doriath se caía a pedazos y gritos de deseperación inundaban el aire, la sangre y la muerte se filtraban a traves de los elfos que combatían y otra vez hubo matanza de hermanos por hermanos, pues los hijos de Fëanor atacaron con furia y bravura a los hijos de Dior, y fue una pelea injusta sin fundamentos, don de el dolor fue el protagonista, Dior cayó, y Nimloth también, pero no solo ellos sufrieron perdidas, Celegorm cayó a manos de Dior y los jovenes hijos de Dior fueron apresados, Morêl, adivinó que el collar no estaría en manos de los fuertes, que eran blancos fáciles, fue allí en medio de la batalla, miró a lo lejos una figura brillante, se acercó rápidamente, y miró por vez primera a Elwing, la del Rocío de Estrellas, y al momento se prendó de ella, pues llevaba en el rostro la belleza de Nimloth y la luz de Lúthien, se sintió conmocionado ,como solo se había sentido alguna vez al lado de Aethquenwen, pues Elwing era hermosa como Aeth, pero con semblante dulce en vez de terrible, fue entonces que reparó en los brazos de ésta, llevaba oculto, entre unos andrajos un objeto luminoso que apretaba contra su pecho, Morêl se acercó, pero en su corazón ya no habitaba la intención de arrebatarle aquel tesoro, y la vió, que se hayaba centrada entre dos flancos y la masa se acercaba, no tendría oportunidad de huir, Morêl escuchó un ruido a su espalda, se dió la vuelta, pero fue despedido por un elfo de cabellos negros que pasó corriendo a toda prisa a su lado, en dirección de Elwing, Morêl adivinó su pensamiento, le arrebataría el silmaril y la mataría, así que corrió tras él y lo atravesó con su espada justo en el momento en que éste levantaba su mano sobre Elwing y ella daba un grito de terror, Elwing lo vió caer a sus pies, era Caranthir, pero Morêl no lo sabía, la miró, y sin decir una palabra la tomó de la mano y se la llevó corriendo hacia el sur, atravesando Menegroth, la gente se agolpaba y los lamentos e injurias crecían, todos los elfos sobrevivientes se hiban hacia el sur huyendo de la muerte, Elwing tropezó y Morêl la levantó, así al fin salieron y una gran parte del pueblo pudo huir ante la confución y entupefacción de Maedhros y sus hermanos, al fin, cuando salieron, Elwing y Morêl respiraban agitadamente, Elwing ocultó el Silmaril entre sus ropas y se apoyó en Morêl:

-Muchas....gracias- dijo entre un jadeo y luego comenzó a llorar, entonces Morêl comprendió y se apiadó de ella, había perdido a toda su familia, y ahora se encontraba sola, Morêl quiso abrazarla, tan bella y fragil se veía, pero se detuvó, y un pensamiento volvió a su mente, el Silmaril, debía llevarselo a Aethquenwen, las ordenes habían sido claras, obtenerlo, matar al que lo tuviera y llevarselo, pero ahora, con Elwing en sus brazos, se sentía tan debil, no podía hacerlo, no.

-Debes huir- le dijo secando sus lágrimas- quisiera decirte que escaparás con bien, pero aunque lo lograras, el juramento te perseguiría, debes mantenerte con los demás, será mas facil para ti que si viajaras sola....- A Morêl se le quebró la voz, y Elwing leyó en sus ojos la verdad

-Ven conmigo, Señor- dijo esta a punto del llanto de nuevo

-No, tengo mis responsabilidades, ve hacia el mar, tal ves allí encuentres algún reposo, y cuando lo veas- dijo Morêl tomándole una mano - Salúdalo por mí.....- Morêl dió la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el noroeste, al principio caminando, luego corrió con frenesí, miró al cielo, el sol se ocultaba, debía llegar a Linquetnorë antes de la tercera hora, y sin saber porque lloraba, pues dejaba a la mujer que por un segundo amó como había amado alguna vez a Aethquenwen.....

Cuando llegó a Linquetnorë, Aeth lo esperaba en su tienda, el manto había caido ya, y los arboles y senderos ya no existían, solo sombras en un mundo de sombras, Morêl entró, sabía que su destino estaba por decidirse...

-Donde está?, vamos muéstramelo ya!

-No lo he traido!-contestó Morêl con los ojos en el suelo

-No pudiste apoderarte de él, los hijos de Fëanor fueron demasiados fuertes para tí, sabía que no podrías hacerlo, no debí confiarte este cometido, debí ir yo misma,m pero en fin, levántate del suelo, tendremos que ir a conseguirlo, dime ¿quién de ellos te lo quitó?lo buscaremos.....- Aethquenwen cayó, Morêl estaba sollozando, de rodillas ante ella dejaba que sus lágrimas empaparan el suelo, se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y su mano se empapo también. Fué entonces cuando Aeth comprendió, no se lo habían arrebatado , lo había dejado escapar

-No...no pude hacerlo, no pude quitár.....selo, era tan....no pude- dijo entre sollozos y lágrimas -Perdóname, mi Señora, se... se que debí... hacerlo, pero ella.....era , yo solo quería que usted me amara, tanto como yo la amo, y por un momento, pero me di cuenta, usted nunca podrá.....

-Así es, Morêl, nunca te amaré como tu me amas, por que eres solo un niño tonto, y yo soy, bueno, soy algo que no está a tu alcanze, como fue que permitiste que la belleza de Elwing te cautivara, eres el hombre mas debil que conozco,...... y también el mas sensato, ¡retírate!- Aeth sintió que su pecho se inflamaba, ¿esta era la pasión de la que hablaba Beleg, o era una traición por la que se sentía herida?

A la mañana siguiente, Morêl amaneció muerto en su cama, atravesado por su propia espada, pensaron que sería el castigo de Aethquenwen, pero las viejas pensaron que fue por que él no resistió la idea de vivir a millas de distancia de la joven mujer a la que amaba ni la de vivir a siglos de distancia de la elfa que amaba, así que el día expiró y al atardecer un túmulo se elevaba y la tarde se llevaba la última escencia de Morêl, que fue adonde van los hombres y no hay regreso........

¡¡Oh, dios mío, creo que voy a llorar!! ¡¡Buaaaa!!Mi hermana me amenazó que si hacía que Aeth matara Morêl me hiba a odiar por el resto de sus días, así que lo dejé en suicidio, o ¡quién sabe! Tal vez entró en su casa por la noche y con lo silenciosa que es, bueno pues lo mató con su propia espada y parecía un suicidio pero..... ¡jejeje! ¡usen su imaginación!

Y EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡¡La venida de los Valar!!! Se ha desatado la Guerra de la Cólera!! Después de 89 años de letargo, a ver si no le da un calambre.

¡¡Bueno pequeñas dejen reviews (quién entre)!! ¡¡Porfa cuídense mucho poque la situachión en la calle echtá para temblar!! 

¡¡Bye!! ¡¡Namarië!!


	12. LA GUERRA DE LA COLERA

¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que estén muy bien, me doy cuenta de que tengo nuevos lectores, ¡que bueno! prometo esforsarme para que cada vez se ponga mas interesante y sangriento, y romantico y divertido y...etc, etc.

Hace unas horas terminé de leer el libro de "El guerrero N° 13" ¡Ay Dios mío!, si tienen chance de leerlo ¡leeánlo! Con excepción de las muchas ocasiones en las que los nórdicos "toman" a las esclavas, es un libro muy agradable.

Bueno, lean primero esto antes de cualquiér otra cosa ¡¿entendido?! ;-)

CAPÍTULO XIII

La Guerra de la Cólera

Los años de obscuridad se escurrieron como largos dedos fríos, esperando algo que tentar, un alma que estrujar, y un pueblo que destruir, escurriéndose como lanzas envenenadas, caminando en su monotona marcha, fuera del domo, una sombra perpetua ocultaba el sol, la sangre se congelaba en las venas y los días pasaban duros y lúgubres, todo a un tiempo.

89 veces el sol cambió, y ochentaynueve veces las hojas cayeron dentro del domo, las primaveras y los veranos no fueron mas que un suspiro, alímentados solo por la energía que producía el manto de Aeth. También dentro del domo, la gente siguó su vida y su ritmo normal, no llegaban noticias de fuera, ya sea por que ningún viajero atinaba a encontrar los caminos de Linquetnorë o por que los heraldos y mensajeros simplemente ya no existían, así que de la obscuridad reinante nada supieron, solo Aeth sufría en silencio, y solo ella sabía como terminaría su cautiverio protector, aquella excentes del mundo que los mantenía a salvo, pero Melkor no estaba oscioso, y , aunque tenía la mente en otros menesteres, no quitaba un ojo de aquella mancha en la lejanía que no sabía que ocultaba....

Una vez que las niñas se habían vuelto abuelas y los nietos tenían hijos, una noche se vieron en el cielo del oeste unos profundos aces de luz que atravesaban el cielo, cortando la obscuridad, provocando surcos luminosos, las gnetes de Linquetnorë miraron el cielo, y preguntaron a Aethquenwen ¿que era aquello?

-El destino- contestó esta sin dejar de mirar el cielo- Es la venida de los Valar, son el Ejercito Resplandeciente, que vienen a liberar a la Tierra Media de la Obscuridad.....La Guerra de la Cólera ha comenzado- entonces hubo júbilo en el pueblo, y las miradas se llenaron de esperanza, pero Aeth puso rostro sombrío y entró en su casa, mas tarde, llamó a los mayores de su pueblo y les habló en estos terminos:

-Debo partir, participaré en la Batalla, pero ninguno de vosotros debe seguirme, quedaos aquí, y digan a sus hijos que regresaré, algún día....- Aeth calló mientras se acomodaba el jubón y se ceñía la espada al cinto- Amuchos de ustedes los conosco desde que eran unos niños y ya no recuerdo los nombres de los padres de algunos de ustedes, pero no importa, los amo y prometo que regresaré.....- Aeth se ható la capa negra al cuello.

Aethquenwen cabalgó tada la tarde y parte de la noche, cabalgó como el viento, ligero y rápido, mas suave que una sombra, hacia las tierras del Norte, hacia Anfauglith las Laderas de Morgoth, desde lejos se podía ver al ejército de valinor, brillando en el cielo y eran capitaneados por los Valar y por Eärendil El Marino, Aeth lo conocía sin haberlo visto antes, espoleó el caballo y apresuró el paso, debía llegar antes del amanecer.

Cuando llegó, el campo de batalla estaba lleno de luces, fuegos y hogueras, lo suficientemente iluminado como para un ataque largo y resistente, sin,lugar a errores. Los Ejercitos de Valinor estaban compuestos por gente fuerte y hermosa, armadas con arcos luminosos y yelmos resplandecientes, que brillaban con luz propia, los pueblos que se unieron a la batalla, gritaban y luchaban en los nombres de Húrin y Huor, de Turgon y Fingolfin, había quién peleaba por el perdido Gondolin, la casa de Finwë estaba allí, y también los exiliados de Doriath, en nombre de Thingol y de Dior luchaban numerosas huestes. 

Aethquenwen bajó del caballó con un brinco y desenfundó a Tintaluin que brilló como una estrella fría caída a la Tierra, la primera cabeza cayó, y tanbién el primer grito de batalla, el primero en mucho tiempo, Aeth corrió adentrandose en el campo y degollando a cuanto se le ponía enfrente, allí estaban, reunidas las grandes razas de la Tierra Media, y las de Valinor, peleando con un fin común, La caída de Angband, y el apresamiento de Melkor, las numerosas casas y huestes pelearon todas por los nombres de sus héroes, de los pasados y los actuales, solo Aeth peleaba en silencio ´por la casa de Ingwë y la de Olwë, una cabeza aquí un brazo allá, una lucha sin tregua se desató, los dragones fueron liberados y Aethquenwen vió con claridad los cuerpos escamosos, las alas membranosas y las garras de relucientes como acero, de los descendientes de Glaurung, siguendo su pacto de por su espada no moriría ningún dragón Aeth se acercó a ellos, los dragones se avalanzaban sobre los guerreros y combatientes, la mole infecta abatía a muchos de ellos, Aeth se acercó y colocándose cerca de uno de ellos le tocó la punta de una pata, al instante, el Dragón se incendió y se revolcó por el suelo como una sanguijuela, los guerreros no sabían como podía haber pasado aquello, pero sin perder tiempo continuaron en la pelea y dejaron al dragón convertirse en cenizas, al instante, tantos dragones mas aquí y allá caían incendiados sin comprender, como podía un dragón quemarse, que fuego era tan tenaz, que combustible tan potente, nadie lo supo, excepto un elfo que había observado todos los movivmientos de Aethquenwen, viéndola desaparecer y reaparecer en un punto distinto, incendiando todo lo que tocaba.

Cuando Aeth consideró que era suficiente, el turno fue de Tintaluin que se paseó con placer por los cuellos de las víctimas, la espada, refulgente, sin mancha, se convertía en un terror terrestre, los orcos comenzaron a atacar directamente a Aeth, ella los hería y los decapitaba, pero estos retrocedían y reagrupandose, volvían a la ataque, Aeth brilló en la batalla con luz propia, decapitó, cortó, estrujó y golpeo a puño limpio a cuanto ser se atrevía a tocarla, por fin, el mar de orcos se apaciguó y Aeth pudo avanzar hacia el centro donde dio muerte a muchos, estaba cegada por la ira, los orcos caían como moscas, bajo las flechas luminosas de los Guerreros de Valinor, un grupo de orientales trató de evitar el paso a Aethqauenwen. así que esta levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y la hizo silbar, mientras gritaba:

-¡¡Gûledhel esta aquí!!!¡¡¡Narymbor los ataca!!¡¡Huid ratas inmundas, huid y esconderos, pues hoy todos vamos a morir!!!- Una furia loca se apoderó de Aethquenwen, el pecho le dolía, pero había fuego en sus manos, y su espada era mas fuerte que la resistencia, su poder mas fuerte que la furia de Melkor y su ira mas grande que el enemigo, los orientales huyeron ante tal visión, tan terrible y fuerte, incendió a los orcos, los atravesó de lado a lado. de a dos o de a tres, de repente ya no distringuió mas entre orcos, orientales u hombres, incluso elfos murieron bajo la furia de Tintaluin, solo la sangre la gueba, el olor a dolor y venganza, su propio sudor se metía en la boca y en los ojos impidiéndole ver con claridad, llevaba horas en la batalla, pero parecían segundos, miró al cielo y vió a Vingilot surcando las nubes grises, brillando y opacando a las demás estrellas, Aeth dejó de sentir las piernas, pero aíun le respondían, el cansancio era mucho pero no le importó y siguió luchando, peleando, golpeando, acuchillando, de repente se sorprendió a sí misma gritando en nombre de su madre, luchando por su abuela y su padre:

-¡¡¡Por la casa de Moredhel, morirán todos hoy!!!- entre jadeós decía- ¡¡Alata, tu muerte no fue en valde, serás vengada!!- Aeth maldecía a los Valar y hacía preguntas que siempre habían estado en su mente, insultaba a sus oponentes aunque estos no le entendían, pues Aeth ya no hablaba normalmente, hablaba una lengua desconocida hasta para ella; en el cielo, Eärendil luchaba contra Ancalagon, el mayor dragón, y en la Tierra, Aeth destruía a sus propios demonios, luces y fuegos por todas partes, Aethquenwen volvió a gritar, esta vez con mas furia:

-¡¡¡Mueran las huestes de Morgoth!!!, ¡¡Que vivan por siempre en la memoria de los hombres, los grandes señores de la Tierra, Turgon, Fingolfin, Elwë, vivan por siempre los guerreros, Mablung, Glorfindel y Beleg Cúthalion- Aethqunwen estaba empapada en sangre negra y chocó de espaldas con algo que pensó que era un orco, se volteó dispuesta a atacarlo, él gritó:

-Espera!!, detente, soy un elfo-

-¡¡¡No me interesa si eres un enano o un Valar, estamos en batalla, ve a matar a alguien!!!- le ordenó Aethquenwen

-¡¿Quién eres?, te veo pelear desde hace tiempo y parece que peleas sola contra todos!

-¡¡No se quién soy solo se que he venido a matar!!- lo empujó y cortó la cabeza de un orco que estaba detrás de él

-¡Búscame al final de la Batalla, soy Gil-Galad!- le gritó mientra Aeth se alejaba

-¡No sobreviviremos a la Batalla!!!- contestó ésta y se alejó para no tener que hablar con un elfo tan insensato.

El mar de orcos cedió cada vez mas, cuando Aethquenwen miró a lo lejos como Melkor era expulsado de Angban, con la sombra precidiéndole, y como era encadenado con la cadena Angainor, que Aulë había forjado para ello, entonces hombres y elfos comenzaron a gritar al unísono:

-¡¡Utúlien aurë!! ¡¡Utúlien aurë!! ¡¡La luz del día ha llegado!! ¡¡Auta i lome!! ¡¡ya la noche ha pasado!! - refiriéndose a que la obscuridad de Melkor se hiba para siempre de la Tierra Media, entonces, como si todas las llamas se disiparan, el sol salió y las nubes se fueron, habriendo paso al amanecer, el corazón de Aethquenwen se agitaba y por primera vez sintió pesada la espada en sus manos, miró con claridad de nuevo, y fue hasta entonces que reparó en el dolor que le aquejaba, se miró y tenía una herida que le atravesaba el pecho diagonalmente, desde el hombro hasta el abdomen, se sintió mareada, los sonidos se volvieron lejanos y apagados, y la luz difusa, entonces, cayó de rodillas y perdió el conocimiento.......

¡¡¡¡Será este el fin de Aethquenwen? será que no sobreviva? No se pierda las respuestas en nuestro próximo capítulo!!!!

AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: She is dead! She is dead! Two sick days, under the cares of a King? It's a very fortunate she-elf.

¡¡¡Tradúscanlo ¡¡Muajajajajaja!!!!!


	13. DETRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD

¡HOLAAAAAA! ¿Como están? Espero que bien, y si no lo están, pues espero que algún día lo estén, ¡ja ja ja! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo siempre estoy fregando con los reviews, y yo rara vez dejo, no es por que no lea, sino que como no tengo internet en casa, cuando puedo, tengo que leer los trabajos de a "volón" y dejó un review por los que puedo, pero si les pido que si ustedes tienen la oportunidad de dedicarme dos segundos de su vida (eso me sonó a infomercial) me dejen algo, otra cosa, no han visto en los cines un anuncio de una película que va salir, no estoy segura, pero creo que se llama,"La liga de los extraordinarios", o algo así, el caso es que creo que va a salir Orlando "Bombon" Bloom, si alguien sabe algo, ¡comuníquemelooooo!!!!, Bueno a lo que te truje chencha:

CAPÍTULO XIV

Detrás de la Obscuridad.

Aethquenwen abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fue una manta, que parecía ser el techo de una tienda, le dolían los costados y el pecho, se enderezó, la cabeza le pesaba, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, miró con claridad, estaba en una improvisada tienda de paredes oscuras, ella estaba recostada en un camastro, había una mesa, y algunos bultos por allá, habían cambiado sus ropas de batalla, por una camisa holgada, la Mîr-Sûluin le colgaba del cuello, y tenía vendado el pecho y el hombro, bajó de la cama, y tuvo que guardar el equilibrio un momento, un haz de luz se dibujada en una de las paredes de la tienda, "La salida" pensó, se puso una bata que estaba a sus pies y salió, haciendo a un lado la cortina.

La luz matinal la cegó por un momento, entonces supo que la oscuridad se había hido, muchos hombres y elfos caminaban de un lado a otro, entre tiendas, algunos levantando otras, había agitación y actividad, pero todos estaban felices, en ese momento recordó, la Batalla, los Dragones, la sangre, su sabor agrio, sus ropas empapadas, las manos manchadas....Se miró las manos, se sorprendió que estuvieran limpias, esperaba verlas ensangrentadas y heridas, el viento sopló y le desacomodó el pelo:

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- dijo un Elfo sentado en una silla a un lado de la entrada, Aeth se sorprendió de si misma, por no haber reparado antes en su presencia, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dijo:

-¿Que pasó exactamente?

-Cuando te encontré caída en el campo de batalla pensé que se habían cumplido tus palabras y no habías sobrevivido a la batalla, pero me acerqué y me dí cuenta de que solo te habías desmayado y estabas herida, así que ordené a mi gente que te trageran aquí y te cuidaran, te trajimos y has dormido durante los últimos dos días.- el Elfo se levantó, era de la misma estatura que Aeth, aunque mas viejo.

-Tu gente, bien Señor y quién eres que tienes gente a tu servicio-

-Soy Gil-Galad, ya te lo había dicho, soy el .....Rey,..Supremo de los Elfos- dijo esto último como un detalle sin importancia

-Eres el elfo al que casi le corto la cabeza.- dijo Aeth sin darle importancia tampoco.

-¡Así es! - dijo Gil-Galad riendo- y me alegra decir que aún tengo cabeza, si quieres, puedo llevarte a recorrer el campamento, mi gente está descansando, y no tengo nada que hacer, dentro hay algunos vestidos,...si no te molesta usarlos!- se apresuró a decir.

-El que sepa blandir una espada me hace menos una Dama?- Aeth lo miró

-No, claro que no, no quise decir eso...- 

Gil-Galad la llevó a recorrer el campamento, le mostró los alrededores, las armas y los túmulos de los compañeros caídos, y que se recuperaron, mientras paseaban, Gil-Galad se ocupaba en decirle lo que pensaba hacer, que había pasado y que pasaría ahora, luego la llevó donde guardaban las armas sobrevivientes, y le permitió escoger, pero Aeth le dijo:

-Toda la sangre que se ha bebido Tintaluin es ahora mía, no podría cambiar de espada.-

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, entonces una tarde, Gil-Galad le dijo Aethquenwen:

-Este campamento es cada vez mas pequeño-

-Si, lo sé, tu gente vuelve a Valinor- dijo Aeth con disimulada triztesa

-Pero yo no me voy, los Elfos que me son fieles irán conmigo a los Puertos, donde dejaron a sus familias, allí viviremos un tiempo mas en la Tierra Media, y tal vez luego volvamos a Valinor, pues el camino ha sido de nuevo abierto para los Elfos, gracias a. ...

-Eärendil- interrumpió Aeth - lo sé, lo ví en la batalla,, en el cielo, luchando a bordo de Vingilot, con el silmaril en la frente, ese silmaril, que fue la ruina de tantos.....-la mente de Aeth se transportó lejos, a otro sitio y en otro tiempo, hacia un niño que quiso ser hombre, su corazón se revolvió de nuevo y crispó los puños - La ruina de.....Thingol, se lo advertí, pero no escuchó, no escuchaba mas que a Melian y a su propio egoísmo.....

-Le advertiste? -preguntó Gil-Galad - ¿Lo conociste?

-Sí, viví en su casa siendo joven, salí de allí en el 86*, mucho antes de la caída.-

-Donde has estado desde entonces, de eso al menos han pasado 100 años o más-

-114- dijo Aeth sin emoción alguna

-Y donde estuviste todo ese tiempo? - dijo Gil-Galad perplejo, le extrñaba no haber escuchado antes de tal personaje.

-En el Reino de Linquetnorë, un pueblo escondido, bajo el manto de la niebla, oculto a los ojos del mundo, en el norte, junto al perdido Doriath, en el Paso del Teiglîn - Aeth no tuvo prevención en decirle, aunque lo encontraran, no podrían entrar, pero Gil-Galad se había quedado callado y pensativo, por fín, la miró y le dijo:

-¿Sabes por que nos alejamos de Anfauglith y venimos rápidamente al Sur?

-No

-Porque todo el norte ha caído, se ha desmoronado, bajo las aguas del mar, la fortaleza de Angband se derrumbó, llevándose la mayoría de las tierras bajo sí, hasta más allá de la colonia de Dimbar, lo siento, ....no creo que tu pueblo haya quedado en pie.......- Aeth lo miró como si no entendiera, se alejó de él, y no la volvió a ver por el resto de la tarde.

Al anochecer, Aeth montó en su caballo, se había puesto las ropas de viaje y su pesada y larga capa, con la espada al cinto, Gil-Galad la vió y la detuvo:

-¡No tiene caso que vayas! ¡quédate!-

-¡No me digas que hacer, aléjate de mí, aléjate de mi vida, creeme, no te conviene tenerme cerca!

Gil-Galad lo pensó unos segundos, luego dijo:

-Retrasaré la marcha al menos cuatro días, por si vuelves- soltó el caballo

-No será necesario, sigue tu camino- dijo ella.

-Al menos me dirás tu nombre antes de que no vuelva a verte?-

-Llámame Valcollomôr, el Poder del Manto Oscuro- Aeth espoleó al caballo, que arrancó a todo galope.

Gil-Galad la vió alejarse, bajo las luces nocturnas que habían colocado a ambos lados del sendero, como una sombra fugitiva que se deslizaba bajo los faroles........

* 486 PE 

¡¡Ñaca ñaca!! Yo que ella no me iba, pero bueno, pa' locos nomás ella, sobre las andanzas de esta morra en la Segunda Edad, bueno, aún faltan muuuchas cosas, como fundaciones, peleas, guerras, islas, reinas, nuevos personajes, un hij....¡Ooops! Ya estoy hablando de más (como siempre).

Y EN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: Preparen los "Klinex" ¡Buaaaaa! Justo cuando el corazoncito de Aeth estaba por sanar ¡¿Por queeee?!

Bueno, ¡Bye, bye!

PD. ¡dejen reviews! 


End file.
